


Welcome to Rook Paradise

by I_luv_rainbow_000



Series: The Warrior Inside Me (ITA) [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Escape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italiano | Italian, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Moments, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappiamo bene tutti come Jason, Riley, Grant e i loro amici abbiano deciso di passare l’ultimo giorno di vacanze sull’isola sbagliata, ritrovandosi rapiti da Vaas e i suoi pirati. Ma come è successo? Come è stato il primo incontro di Jason e Vaas? Cos’ha provato il futuro guerriero Rakyat, mentre le cose che più amava, le sicurezze e le certezze che aveva, andarono in frantumi una dietra l’altra?<br/>La storia ripercorre praticamente tutto l’intro del Gameplay. Con diversi Flash Back, incentrata molto sul Bromance, e condita con giusto un pizzico di Slash Vaas/Jason. non-con<br/>Buona lettura! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False Paradise

Doveva essere una bella vacanza; il mare, la spiaggia, le feste a Bangkok. Non si doveva pensare ad altro. Poi però ci siamo lanciati da quel maledetto aereo su quella maledettissima isola e tutto…tutto era andato a puttane…

  


**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Mi svegliai con un mal di testa martellante; all’inizio non capii nulla e sbattei le palpebre un paio di volte solo per cercare di focalizzare, ma riuscendo a vedere solamente indistinte macchie rosse. No anzi, uomini vestiti di rosso che...che...stavano parlando? Non riuscivo a capirlo bene, quelli che mi arrivavano erano solo suoni confusi ed io, ed io…ero in una gabbia? Sì, stavo proprio in una gabbia e c’era pure qualcun altro qui con me, solo non capivo chi fosse – dai confusi segnali che mandava nella mia direzione però, sembrava dovermi conoscere…

 

io proprio però non riuscivo a capire chi fosse. Non riuscivo a riconoscerlo, a riconoscere nessuno; vedevo le persone solo come delle strane macchie sfocate. Forse perché ero stato drogato? o colpito troppo forte? Ma perché? Perché c’era la possibilità che mi fossero successe queste cose?

 

Non capivo e non rammentavo nulla. Qual'era l’ultima cosa che avevo fatto? Io non…

 

Chiusi gli occhi e mi mossi un attimo. Forse, qualcuno mi stava toccando? Era una mano quella che sentii per un attimo tra i miei capelli? Così cercai subito di riaprire gli occhi per capirlo; ancora le immagini erano così confuse, eppure stavano già migliorando, così stavolta capii almeno di essere seduto a terra e che le mie gambe, per qualche motivo, erano veramente difficili da muovere. Persino le mie braccia – anzi, queste ultime erano completamente bloccate.

 

Ancora; perché?

 

Alzai la testa per guardami in alto ma così mi venne solo un capogiro; la riabbassai immediatamente e chiusi di nuovo gli occhi per un breve attimo – cercando solo di respirare – mentre quella voce, sì, quella che sembrava venire dalla sagoma in rosso continuava a parlare...a me? Allora cercai di fissarlo per capire chi fosse e cosa volesse proprio da me, ma immediatamente e di prepotenza, mi fu messo qualcosa di luminoso davanti al viso. Ed io tornai ancora a strizzare gli occhi, infastidito, confuso e un po' addolorato per le mie povere pupille.

 

Per un attimo mi sentii male e mi venne anche la nausea, fortunatamente però passò quasi subito e finalmente, le immagini sembrarono stabilizzarsi. Persino quella voce che...non so perché, ma come cominciai ad udirla chiaramente, mi fece d’istinto congelarmi il sangue nelle vene.

 

Come se fosse l’ultima cosa sulla faccia della terra che volessi sentire…

 

“Così siete pazzi, eh?” disse quella terrificante voce, che teneva in mano il mio cellulare in modo che mi fosse sempre davanti al viso. Con il video bloccato di quella che doveva essere, una favolosa vacanza…

 

“Saltate dagli aerei, volate…come uccelli” mi disse ancora divertito, continuando a sventolarmi il mio stesso dispositivo davanti e che io però continuai a seguire con lo sguardo (ancora un attimo confuso), prima di riuscire finalmente a spostarlo su di lui. E subito lo vidi sorridermi compiaciuto in risposta.

 

“Cazzo, che matti” aggiunse poi ridendo, tirando fuori il suo braccio dalla gabbia e continuando a studiare il mio cellulare, restando accucciato a terra per rimanere alla mia altezza. Ed io finalmente capii; ero in una gabbia di bambù, i mie polsi erano legati stretti tra loro, le mie caviglie pure, la mia bocca era coperta da del nastro adesivo ed io ero stato appena rapito…

 

Cominciai a fissarlo sempre più spaventato, ora che la consapevolezza di quanto la mia vita fosse in pericolo cresceva sempre di più dentro di me; Quella sua voce, quella pettinatura, la cicatrice sulla nuca, i suoi occhi – _folli_. Sembrava totalmente schizzato. Uno qui psicopatici che avevo visto solo nei film. Ma com’era possibile che fosse davvero lì, davanti a me? Come poteva essere reale?

 

E com’ero potuto finire in situazione simile io non…

 

io non…

 

io non ricordavo.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Era l’ennesima volta che litigavo con Liza dall’inizio di quella vacanza.

 

 

 _Dannazione_.

 

 

Il nostro viaggio doveva essere dedicata solo a Riley, ma io purtroppo non mancavo mai di agire d’impulso come sempre e di fare di conseguenza, anche delle scelte decisamente molto stupide; come andarmi a fare un bel giro per conto mio, in un luogo del tutto nuovo e sconosciuto per me, così da sbollire la rabbia e rendermi conto, solo dopo una ventina di minuti abbondanti, che mi ero perso nella giungla…

 

“Dannazione” ripetei ad alta voce guardandomi attorno ancora una volta, ritrovandomi persino ad infilarmi le mani tra i capelli, come scorsi nient'altro che giungla e giungla.

 

Non avevo la minima idea di dove fossi e da dove fossi venuto, in un primo momento non seppi neanche che fare; era Grant ad essere stato nell’esercito, non io. Quindi di sopravvivenza ne sapevo davvero poco o nulla. Forse qualcosa visto in qualche documentario, di cui però non ricordavo più nulla…

 

_che genio eh?_

 

Poi però, decisi che forse era meglio continuare a camminare e basta, sperando di incrociare una strada, o anche solo un sentiero, che mi potesse portare ad qualsiasi posto minimamente civilizzato.

 

Magari un villaggio – sperando…

 

Così mi misi in marcia verso una direzione casuale, non capendo neppure dove potesse essere la costa. Chissà se gli altri si erano già accorti della mia scomparsa; dovevano, dopotutto era già da un bel po’ che ormai giravo a vuoto e, neanche a farlo apposta, ecco che come lo pensai sentii subito il cellulare squillarmi nei pantaloni. In un attimo lo estrassi e del tutto sconfortato lessi il nome di mio fratello maggiore.

 

 _Merda_.

 

E ora che gli raccontavo?

 

“Pronto…” risposi un po’ titubante.

 

“J, ma che cazzo! dove ti trovi?” mi chiese subito Grant profondamente preoccupato.

 

“Ecco io…” mi massaggiai la testa in modo distratto, guardandomi un'altra volta attorno e costatando di nuovo che, almeno per me, la giungla fosse tutta uguale: “Non ne ho idea”

 

“Che significa? Senti, se si ancora innervosito lo capisco; ma adiamo, non puoi…” cercò subito di chiarire, convinto che fossi ancora in giro per via della brutta litigata con Liza. Ma io lo interruppi, cercando subito di chiarirgli che non era così.

 

“No, Grant. Dico sul serio, non c’entra niente il litigio!” lo avvisai subito nervosamente: “Senti, non dirlo agli altri ti prego e solo che...mi sono perso” gli confessai poi sentendomi un vero idiota – solo io potevo rovinare così stupidamente una vacanza.

 

Ci fu una pausa dall'altro capo del cellulare; forse perché si allontanò dagli altri, assecondando il mio desiderio di non allarmare inutilmente il gruppo.

 

“Stai scherzando vero?” mi disse poi ancora più preoccupato.

 

“No, purtroppo no” gli confermai continuando a camminare, sentendo alcune foglie e dei rametti spezzarsi sotto i miei piedi.

 

“E, non riesci. Non puoi capire proprio dove ti trovi rispetto a noi?” mi chiese poi apprensivo, quasi fossi in chissà quale pericolo di vita.

 

Ecco, ero proprio un idiota. Sapevo che Grant era molto iperprotettivo nei confronti di me e Riley, si agitava parecchio se non ci aveva più sott’occhio, per paura che potesse capitarci qualcosa ed io, come sempre, mi ritrovavo a scordarmelo prima di fare una delle mie idiozie.

 

“No Grant, non ho idea di dove sono e non so nemmeno dove dovreste essere voi. Per quanto ne sappia, potrei persino ritrovarmi dall’altra parte dell’isola” gli rivelai un abbastanza perplesso, anche se ovviamente non avevo camminato così tanto da essermi fatto tutta l’isola.

 

Speravo…

 

“Maledizione” commentò nervoso Grant.

 

Lo capivo.

 

“Scusa Grant; non volevo darvi questa rogna, davvero, è solo che quando me ne sono reso conto era già troppo tardi” gli dissi dispiaciuto.

 

“Non importa J. Ora, cerchiamo solo di capire di come trovarti, ok? Il resto non conta” mi rispose per tranquillizzarmi.

 

Io annui, anche se non poteva vedermi. Poi mi venne in mente di comunicargli il mio mezzo piano.

 

“Senti, avevo pensato di continuare a camminare fino a trovare il primo posto abitato che mi capitava di incrociare. Che ne dici?” gli chiesi per conferma, cosi da sapere almeno se non stessi sbagliando tutto.

 

“Bravo, ottima idea” mi confermò Grant e se lo diceva lui, allora era così: “Ma mi raccomando, chiamami appena capiti in un villaggio, ok? E soprattutto, _fallo_ ad ogni intervallo di mezzora, sono stato chiaro?” mi disse serio e io senza farlo apposta scoppiai un po’ a ridere.

 

“Grant; non siamo mica in guerra, lo sai vero?” gli dissi scherzosamente, ma lui non era dello stesso umore.

 

“Non è divertente J. Non siamo a casa, potrebbe capitarti qualsiasi cosa qui. Quindi tu fallo e basta” mi disse piuttosto preoccupato.

 

“Ok, ok. Va bene” lo rassicurai: “Non è che anche girare soli negli States sia Comunque così tanto sicuro” aggiunsi poi, continuando a camminare e provando a fargli capire che si stava agitando troppo per nulla.

 

“Sì J, ma se a casa ti capitasse qualcosa, ci sarebbero polizia e ospedali pronti ad intervenire. Qui non penso proprio che ci sia un servizio simile; anche se noi siamo stranieri e pieni di soldi” mi ricordò Grant e io sospirai.

 

“Si, hai ragione. Scusa” gli dissi poi: “Però…promettiti di non agitarti; sta tranquillo Grant, non mi succederà proprio niente. ok?” gli dissi, nel vano tentativo di non mandarlo in ansia come gli capitava al solito. Dopotutto era stato in Iraq e dopo la morte di papà aveva sempre avuto un occhio sopra me e Riley. Come se tutta la responsabilità fosse passata di colpo a lui. Ed io gli volevo un gran bene per questo, soprattutto perché io non la presi così bene come invece riuscì a gestirla lui.

 

Dannazione, persino Riley fu più bravo di me a gestire la morte di papà. Pianse, ma almeno si sfogò nel modo migliore, invece io…

 

In un attimo mi accorsi di avere le lacrime agli occhi e così me le asciugai in fretta, costringendomi a ricacciare via quei tremendi pensieri. Altrimenti non sarei riuscito a rispondere a Grant senza singhiozzare e non potevo permettermelo; soprattutto poi visto com'era già preoccupato per la mia incolumità.

 

“Senti, passami Daisy” pretesi poi, prima che potesse dirmi altro e tenendo il mio tono di voce il più basso possibile.

 

“Perché?” mi chiese Grant confuso.

 

Potevo già percepire quanto fosse sospettoso della mia richiesta.

 

“Tu fallo e basta” insistetti poi e a quel punto, sentii Grant camminare di nuovo verso gli altri.

 

Subito riconobbi in sottofondo la voce di Riley, Keith e anche quella di Oliver. Persino quella di Liza, che si stava ancora sfogando contro di me – e non aveva tutti i torti.

 

“Pronto?” sentii la voce della ragazza di mio fratello.

 

“Si, senti Daisy. Non dirlo agli altri, lo sa soltanto Grant. Non è che non sono tornato più perché non voglio confrontarmi ancora con Liza, è che mi sono perso. Non ho la minima idea di dove mi trovi” la informai subito.

 

“E…” la sentii un po’ esitante, anche lei non doveva farsi scoprire dagli altri: “che cosa intendi fare?” mi chiese poi gentilmente, saettando lo sguardo verso Grant – so che doveva averlo fatto!

 

“Adesso sto cercando di vedere se riesco a incrociare qualcuno, o un villaggio. Quando succede vi faccio sapere, ma adesso devi ascoltarmi” gli dissi diventando molto serio verso l’ultima frase. Mi fermai anche. Stavo ancora in mezzo alla giungla e mi accostai ad una albero, appoggiandomi con la schiena.

 

“Sai anche tu com’è Grant. Si scalda troppo se non ha sott’occhio quasi sempre me e Riley. Mi ha già detto che devo chiamarlo ogni mezzora per fargli capire che sto ancora bene. Io gli ho detto di stare tranquillo ma…” mi interruppi e sospirai: “senti, non è che mi faresti il favore di distrarlo almeno un po’ e farlo rilassare?”

 

“Certo, sì” mi disse subito Daisy. Quella ragazza era di una dolcezza infinita.

 

“Però tu chiama” aggiunse poi, con una punta di preoccupazione.

 

“D’accordo” la rassicurai: “ora ti saluto. Richiamo tra mezz’ora” dissi, per poi chiudere la chiamata. Poi rialzai lo sguardo verso la natura selvaggia.

 

_Speriamo bene._

 


	2. Meet the Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finalmente si imbatte nel primo posto civilizzato da quando ha messo piede sull'isola, ma c'è un incontro inaspettato ad attenderlo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota; quando Vaas parlerà in spagnolo metterò le traduzioni a parte in questo modo (*traduzione). Ma visto che la parola hermano la userò tipo, tremila volte, vi dico subito che significa fratello  
> 

Mi ero allontanato. Eravamo atterrati sull’isola da non molto ed io mi ero allontanato; che maledetto idiota che ero stato...

 

“Mi piace questo, è proprio un bel telefono” commentò poi lui - _lo psicopatico_ \- alzando finalmente lo sguardo ma non su di me, ma su… _Grant_?

 

Mi stava di fronte ed anche lui era legato e imbavagliato, esattamente come lo ero io, solo dal lato opposto della gabbia. Ecco di chi era la sagoma confusa che prima aveva cercato di avvisarmi e che mi era parso conoscermi; era lui! come ho potuto non capirlo subito?

 

Subito incomincia a guardare verso mio fratello.

 

Era preoccupato a morte ed era del tutto comprensibile visto dov’eravamo finiti; i suoi occhi, così tesi, saettavano da me al maniaco (più che altro erano per me) ed io finalmente capii che temeva di non riuscirmi a proteggere.

 

 _Grant…_  
  
“Allora, cosa abbiamo qui? Grant…” disse il nostro sequestratore, alzandosi e guardando i nostri documenti, per poi fermarsi un attimo, fischiare e indicarmi subito dopo col dito: “…e Jason. Dalla California, eh?” aggiunse con una punta di soddisfazione. Poi ridacchiò divertito.

 

Di nuovo diede una veloce occhiata a mio fratello, ma poi tutta la sua attenzione sembrò essere concentrata in modo insistente solo su di me, come se la mia sola presenza magnetizzasse il suo folle sguardo. In risposta lo guardai fisso nei suoi occhi, timoroso, ma alla mia reazione quell’uomo mi sorrise; ed era uno di quei sorrisi così sgradevoli, che al solo guardarli ti facevano temere per la propria vita. Poi mi si avvicinò, senza mai distogliermi quegli occhi così spaventosi di dosso...

 

Era raccapricciante.

 

“Sai, spero che mammina e papino vi vogliano tanto bene, perché i vostri culetti firmati promettono grana” disse avvicinandosi ancor più, per poi chinarsi in modo da essere di nuovo alla nostra altezza - alla _mia_ , altezza; “Ed è un bene, perché mi piace la grana” concluse, venendomi veramente vicino e fissandomi come si fissa un raro animale esotico in gabbia, o comunque un qualcosa di assolutamente affascinante e io non ne capii il perché.

 

Che cosa voleva?

 

Poi vidi lasciare la sua testa accostarsi contro le sbarre, mentre i suoi occhi mi fissavano sempre più penetranti, come a studiarmi e voler conoscere praticamente ogni cosa di me, ed io subito sentii l’istinto di indietreggiare, di fuggire per quanto potessi; ma continuai a fissarlo, era impossibile non farlo per quanto fossi terrorizzato.

 

Mi sentivo come se avessi di fronte un mostro, una bestia selvaggia ed affamata, e che se avessi volto lo sguardo o anche solo sbattuto le palpebre per un istante, lui mi sarebbe saltato addosso e mi avrebbe ucciso; ero nel panico, ma cercai comunque di tenermi calmo o almeno di fingerlo, ma purtroppo temevo di non star facendo un buon lavoro.

 

“E per te pagheranno sicuramente, non è vero Jason?” mi chiese retorico, sempre più divertito.  
  
Perché sembrava così insistente nel parlare proprio con me? C’era anche Grant nella gabbia, non solo io eppure...mi pareva che quella sottospecie di pazzo squilibrato fosse particolarmente attirato dalla mia presenza e non doveva essere solo frutto della mia immaginazione, perché anche mio fratello maggiore parve accorgersene e di fatto, volle in qualche modo distrarlo e rischiare di portare la sua attenzione solo su di se.

 

Anche solo per darmi un attimo di respiro da quella sua presenza così intimidatoria e soffocante.

 

Subito Grant incominciò a mugolare, tentando invano di dire qualcosa da sotto il nastro adesivo che gli tappava la bocca; ma non importava, perché funzionò!

 

Il nostro carceriere finalmente smise di guardarmi. Oh, e quanto avrei voluto ringraziare Grant in quel momento, davvero, perché riuscii a permettere di nuovo all’aria di entrarmi nei polmoni; cosa che prima, con quel suo fottutissimo sguardo da pazzo schizzato addosso, non riuscivo a fare. Ma poi subito me ne pentii e iniziai a tremare spaventato, perché a quanto pareva, l’intrusione di mio fratello l’aveva fatto innervosire non poco.

 

Quasi avesse interrotto, qualcosa di importante…

 

“Scusa, cazzo hai detto? Che hai detto?” disse a Grant, sembrando quasi amichevole all’inizio, prendendolo in giro tranquillamente, ma poi d’improvviso esplose di una rabbia cieca, facendomi sussultare dal terrore e iniziare a tremare violentemente.

 

“Vuoi che ti apra il culo in due come ho fatto con il tuo amichetto!” sbottò poi rabbioso, indicandomi, anche se ora aveva gli occhi puntati dritti su Grant, ma ancora una volta mi sentii, _orribilmente_ , al centro dei pensieri di quel pazzo.

 

Che, che diavolo significava?

 

Quando era…io…

 

  
**.... .... .... ....**

 

  
Alla fine arrivai ad un villaggio e come prima cosa, ne chiesi il nome; Badtown, di nome e di fatto vista la gente che ci girava, per lo più una baraccopoli abitata per metà da prostitute e per l’altra da gente poco raccomandabile.

 

Sembravano tutti dei criminali, ma forse era solo una mia impressione...

 

Mi guardai intorno per famigliarizzare con la zona e subito notai che tra i nativi locali c’era un terzo gruppo, che pareva distinguersi insistente per dei vestiti in rosso. Mi era sembrato anche di aver visto uno strano tizio in tutta antisommossa grigio-gialla, ma forse quello me l’ero solo immaginato. Ciò che mi preoccupava per davvero erano quelle persone vestite da guerriglieri in rosso, con anfibi e pantaloni mimetici; ogni volta che li incrociavo, io facevo finta di non accorgermene, ma loro mi fissavano e mi seguivano con lo sguardo.

 

Li potevo vedere benissimo con la coda dell’occhio farlo, ma una volta svoltato l’angolo, mi giravo cautamente a controllare se mi pedinassero o chissà cos'altro e con gran sollievo, no. Una volta che sparivo dalla loro campo visivo si rimettevano a parlare tranquillamente fra di loro, come non fosse successo nulla.

 

Comunque non mi rendeva tranquillo il fatto che mi accadesse _ogni_ dannata volta; che fossero soli o in gruppo e questo mi faceva dubitare sul fatto dire a Grant dove mi trovassi. Sembravano tenermi d’occhio, ma forse anche questa era solo una mia paranoia; dopotutto ero da solo, in un luogo sconosciuto e la stanchezza poteva giocare brutti scherzi delle volte.

 

in ogni caso dovevo chiamarlo. Gli avevo promesso che l'avrei fatto; così presi il cellulare..

 

Lo chiamai e gli comunicai il nome del villaggio, mio fratello rimase perplesso nel sentirlo ma subito mi affrettai a calmarlo con una mezza verità, ovvero che fosse un luogo pieni di prostitute e nulla di più – evitando cautamente la parte del _gira gente vestita di rosso armata fino ai denti_.

 

Lui mi disse che era in viaggio, ma che non sapeva quando sarebbe arrivato; nel frattempo, visto che attendevo e che non avevo proprio nulla da fare, presi tra le mani la reflex che avevo sempre avuto intorno al collo e ripresi a fare ciò che stavo facendo prima di litigare con Liza.

 

Chissà, magari questo avrei potuto fare nella vita; il fotografo Freelance.

 

Certo, Liza non avrebbe preso tanto bene la cosa. Anzi, l’avrebbe preso solo come un altro segno di immaturità; visto che si trattava pur sempre di viaggiare e non di avere uno stipendio fisso in un ufficio, ma sono sicuro che si sarebbe adattata – dopotutto era comunque un lavoro.

 

Catturai nell’obbiettivo un sacco di immagini, perché nonostante Badtown fosse Badtown, l’isola rimaneva comunque stupenda; un perfetto paradiso tropicale.

 

All’improvviso sentii qualcuno urlare furiosamente. In spagnolo.

 

Subito abbassai la macchina dal mio viso e mi guardai intorno ma non capii da dove fosse venuto. Pochi secondi dopo vidi un bambino spuntare da dietro un angolo, guardandosi però indietro come se stesse scappando da diavolo stesso e visto che parve minimamente intenzionato a non vedere dove stava andando, in un attimo si schiantò esattamente contro di me, cadendo a terra e lasciandosi cadere qualcosa che all'inizio ignorai totalmente...

 

“Hey ragazzino, stai…” stavo per chiedergli chinandomi, in modo da aiutarlo a rialzarsi, ma lo vidi così terrorizzato che mi ignorò. Poi subito si guardò indietro e prima che potessi muovermi, scattò in piedi e scappò via – volatilizzandosi.

 

Io lo guardai svanire e poi, perplesso e confuso, mi limitai a chinarmi per raccogliere ciò che prima gli era caduto; era una collana, fatta con una cordicella nera e da cui pendeva un ciottolo, o forse una pietra, dal color verde giada e dalla forma un po’ arcaica.

 

Io continuai ad osservarla del tutto incuriosito e nel frattempo sentii l’uomo che ancora elargiva coloriti insulti latini avvicinarsi, apparendo dallo stesso angolo da dove era apparso il ragazzino...

 

Era uno degli uomini in rosso, ma al contempo, era così diverso da tutti gli altri che avevo visto fin'ora; aveva una pettinatura alla moicana ed una cicatrice che gli percorreva la parte sinistra del capo fino a terminare al sopracciglio, i suoi occhi invece avevano un’aria così predatoria e nel complesso metteva molta soggezione – soprattutto con quella dannata pistola che impugnava tra le mani.

 

“Dove cazzo è finita quella piccola merda!” disse guardandosi intorno, completamente adirato e fuori di testa o così ne dava l’impressione; non mia aveva ancora notato però.

 

 _Grazie a Dio_.

 

Non era solo, sfortunatamente; al suo seguito c’era un altro uomo, anche lui vestito di rosso e anche lui armato di…

 

_kalashnikov? Ma che cazzo?_

 

Deglutii nervosamente; bell’idiota che sono stato a raccogliere la collana. Ora dovevo farmi avanti, visto che presto mi avrebbero visto e che entrambi si sarebbero accorti che la tenevo in mano, _proprio_ io, ciò che cercavano e questo significava, che la cosa sarebbe potuta finire male. Molto male.

 

Quel bambino doveva avergliela rubata, ed io, invece che farmi gli affari miei e andarmene, ero rimasto lì come un idiota, ed ora dovevo trovare un modo decente per potermene tirare fuori sano e salvo.

 

“Hey” chiamai la sua attenzione prima che potesse essere lui a farlo.

 

L’uomo col taglio alla moicana saettò il suo sguardo dritto verso di me e per un attimo mi sentii un uomo morto. Così deglutii, ma mantenni il sangue freddo dicendomi che non importava; bastava solo che mi levassi da lì il più presto possibile facendo una buona uscita.

 

Questo contava.

 

“Ad un ragazzino prima è caduto questo. È quello che stai cercando?” gli chiesi semplicemente, cercando di stare calmo, come se stessi parlando normalmente con una persona del tutto normale e non a uno che sembrava un pazzo, scappato dal manicomio e che impugnava una dannata pistola.

 

Ma ormai avevo la collana in mano, quindi dovevo tiramene fuori, ora!

 

Fanculo alla mia stupidità.

 

 

_"Non siamo a casa, potrebbe capitarti qualsiasi cosa qui"_

 

  
E fanculo anche a Grant!

 

Allungai il braccio per distenderlo e mostrargli così la collana; l’uomo col taglio alla moicana guardò l’oggetto, invece l’uomo a fianco a lui saettò curiosamente lo sguardo tra me e l’altro, come in attesa di qualcosa. Mi sentivo senza fiato e in una tensione mai provata prima di allora, poi lui si fece avanti, mise finalmente via la pistola infilandosela nei pantaloni, così da liberarsi la mano e prendermi tranquillamente la collana.

 

Io gliela lasciai senza alcun problema.

 

Lo vidi arrotolare la cordicella nera un paio di volte, per via del fatto che fosse troppo lunga, ed infine rimettersela al collo. Leggermente annuii a me stesso, costatando che tutto stava filando per il verso giusto, poi ne approfittai per voltarmi lentamente e, con altrettanta calma, andarmene.

 

Poteva finire lì e basta. Doveva finire lì e basta. _Ti prego, fa che finisca così e basta!_

 

“Hey hermano” lo risentii chiamarmi dopo appena pochi passi.

 

Subito mi bloccai timoroso, poi presi un profondo respiro e con le mani di nuovo sulla mia reflex (essendo già pronto a scattare nuove foto) mi girai verso di lui.

 

“Hai anche visto dov’è andato?” mi chiese poi con atteggiamento calmo e innocuo – peccato che fosse pieno d’armi e il tizio accanto aveva con se un mitra.

 

Che avrebbero fatto a quel bambino?

 

“No” mentii: “mi sono chinato a raccogliere la collana e una volta in piedi, era già sparito”

 

 _Ti prego, fa che ci caschi_.

 

Lui si avvicinò a me annuendo con sguardo distratto, l’uomo col mitra nel frattempo gli stava sempre accanto, a non più di pochi passi; sembravano quasi fosse una sorta di capo e il proprio sottoposto. In quali affari? Beh, non ci tenevo a venire a conoscenza. Poi l'uomo con la collana alzò lo sguardo su di me e mi sorrise, ma solo come sorride un bastardo molto pericoloso. Io invece ero decisamente ancora teso.

 

Non sarei mai dovuto allontanarmi dagli altri, cazzo.

 

“Grazie di tutto hermano” mi disse poi diventando di colpo abbastanza allegro, sollevando la mano in modo da darmi una stretta molto amichevole e tutta l’aria di pericolo svanì come nulla, o così mi parve.

 

Finalmente tornai a respirare.

 

Forse mi stavo facendo davvero troppe paranoie e basta. Così accettai pure; gli offrii la mia mano e ci scambiammo un’energica stretta. Più che altro fu lui a stringermi con decisione e fermezza, avvicinandosi poi anche con la propria spalla alla mia e darmi diverse pacche sulla schiena, prima di mollarmi definitivamente.

 

Come se fossimo già quasi confidenti.

 

“Su Carlos. Vamonos” dopodiché lo vidi chiamare il suo amico con il mitra e solo poi sorpassarmi per proseguire. Ma non prima di rigirarsi verso di me, una volta distante qualche paio di metri, per salutarmi in modo definitivo.

_(_ _Su Carlos._ _Andiamocene)_

 

“Ci si vede in giro hermano” mi salutò poi, estraendo nuovamente la pistola ma solo per farmi un cenno.

 

Io rimasi perplesso guardandolo rigirarsi e allontanarsi armato. Non mi aveva fatto nulla eppure mi sentivo come se avessi appena schivato una pallottola dovevo sbrigarmi a ritrovarmi con Grant e lasciare il villaggio e poi, possibilmente, evitare quella zona dell'isola d’ora in avanti se vi girava spesso gente simile.


	3. Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo e piuttosto corto, ma poi torneranno normali. Ma finalmente, Jason fa un'incontro felice :)

Ecco quando l’avevo incontrato per la prima volta.

_quindi era stata, tutta colpa mia? Ci aveva preso di mira, solo per colpa mia? No, ti prego, fa che non sia così. Non potrei sopportarlo…_

All'improvviso fui riportato alla realtà, nel sentire la _sua_ voce, inveire ancora contro mio fratello.

“Tappati quel cesso! Ok! Quello con i coglioni qui sono io!” gli urlò furioso.

Grant si zittì e distolse lo sguardo, ma nemmeno questo sembrò soddisfare ancora quello psicopatico.

“Guardami, guardami dritto negli occhi” quasi parve essersi calmato un attimo, visto che Grant eseguì l’ordine - più o meno; si era voltato verso il suo carceriere, ma non l’aveva fissato _dritto negli occhi_ come voleva e questo fece tornare l’altro ancor più furioso di prima, tanto che si avvicinò così tanto alla gabbia, da infilarci sia le braccia e la testa dentro - ormai in preda alla follia e alla voglia di sottometterlo definitivamente.

“Ehi! Stronzo! Guardami negli occhi!” ripeté poi, più arrabbiato che mai.

Ed io rabbrividì sentendomi quasi mancare.

Per un attimo fui convinto che stesse per accadere qualcosa di assolutamente spaventoso. Sicuro che adesso ci avrebbe ammazzati entrambi, lì! sul momento! Per fortuna però lo schizzato tornò subito a calmarsi, anche perché Grant lo accontentò; ora aveva lo sguardo, deciso, alzato e lo fissava dritto negli occhi - in quegli occhi completamente privi di lucidità.

“Tu sei la puttana. Io qui sono il fottuto re. Non-una-sola-parola, o muori” chiarì, senza distogliere lo sguardo fino all’ultimo. Forse per vedere se aveva il coraggio di sfidarlo di nuovo.

_Lascia perdere Grant. Lascia…_

pensai e pregai, sperando che non facesse più niente. Mio fratello era un tipo molto orgoglioso, stare nell’esercito l’aveva reso tale. Ma se si fosse fatto male o se fosse morto per colpa mia, non me lo sarei mai perdonato. E poi, l’importante non era dimostrare di avere le palle, ma solo che la strategia di distrazione da me avesse funzionato…o quasi. Dopo aver messo in chiaro le cose, lui, il pazzo, ritornò con la sua attenzione insistente solo su di me. E io mi sentii di nuovo male; io non lo volevo, perché non la finiva e basta? Perché semplicemente non se ne andava via lasciandoci in gabbia! Ci aveva presi no? Che serviva importunarci ancora?

Non se ne andò. E purtroppo mi ritornò vicino, riaccucciandosi e tornando a parlare con me. Con quel tono così sadico e nel frattempo tanto divertito. Come lo odiavo.

Alzai lo sguardo su mio fratello che era tornato a fissarmi, profondamente preoccupato. Avrei voluto tanto dirgli che non importava. Che aveva già fatto del suo meglio per proteggermi ma che ora, dovevo cavarmela da solo. Io avevo iniziato questo casino e io dovevo subirne le conseguenze.

Non Grant. Lui non c’entrava nulla, era solo, tutta colpa mia…

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

“Grant, finalmente” gli dissi sollevato come lo vidi e subito lo abbraccia.

“Vincent, anche tu” salutai anche il ragazzo che avevamo conosciuto in vacanza.

“Bene, ora però…” cominciai subito a tentare di dire, visto la gente che girava per quel villaggio.

Ad essere sinceri, volevo praticamente scappare via.

“Hey, hey. Ma stai bene?” mi interruppe subito Grant.

“Si, sto bene. Sto benissimo, ma…” tentai ancora di avvisarli; ma in reazione alla mia risposta mio fratello maggiore fece un’espressione un po’ arrabbiata, come se ci fosse di mezzo un rancore.

“Bene” disse poi seccato e prima che potessi chiedergli qualcosa, mi prese la testa tra le braccia e con una mano, iniziò col pugno a darmi una terribile grattata al capo. Proprio come farebbe un bullo del liceo.

“Grant!” urlai infastidito, tentando di liberarmi, inutilmente.

Vincent rise: “Siete proprio fratelli” commentò poi.

Finalmente Grant mi lasciò andare: “ma che fai!”

“Che faccio? Mi preoccupo per te e tu dici a Daisy di spostare il mio pensiero altrove. Ma che cazzo J!” mi disse ora più rilassato e amichevole.

“Te lo ha detto?” chiesi incredulo.

Strano, non era da Dasy.

“Certo che no scemo. L’ho capito io, ma è una mossa bassa usare la mia ragazza contro di me” mi disse ancora un po’ severo.

“Ha ragione amico” disse Vincent, facendo un’alzata di spalle con le mani nelle tasche.

“Sei dalla sua parte?” commentai un po’ scioccato - non potevo crederci.

Grant intanto incrociò le braccia e mi guardò in quel modo che conoscevo ormai bene; pretendeva delle scuse.

“Ok Grant, senti; Quando si tratta di me e Riley tu delle volte ti agiti troppo e per niente, capito? E non ti fa bene, visto poi il modo in cui ti scarichi” lo rimproverai un po’ e Vincent subito guardò incuriosito Grant, poi tornò a guardare me - lui aveva capito al volo a cosa mi riferivo.

“Di che parli” fece finta di niente mio fratello.

“Stai scherzando vero? Che mi dici del Club a Bangkok, l’altra sera? Eh?” cercai di fargli capire e ci riuscii, visto la faccia che fece: “Non potevamo semplicemente andarcene? No, hai dovuto per forza tirare un cazzotto a quel tizio. Un bel cazzotto, ma andiamo Grant…delle volte di lasci trasportare, ammettilo” gli dissi, ma non con tono di rimprovero, ma preoccupato e fraterno.

Che sarebbe successo se fosse capitata la volta _NO_? Se fosse successo che il tizio fosse armato e lo ferisse, o peggio! Davvero, tra lui e Keith non sapevo con chi facevo più fatica a ficcarglielo in testa. Ma a pensare a tutto ciò, subito mi ritrovai bloccato e a deglutire; perché mi tornò in mente gli uomini armati di prima. A quello col taglio alla moicana e al suo amico col kalashnikov. Se avesse fatto arrabbiare uno di quei tizi in rosso, ecco, quella sarebbe stata la volta _NO_.

Fortunatamente, Grant non capì che avevo smesso di pensare al Club, ma lo sentii sospirare.

“Senti J, sono tuo fratello maggiore, quindi sono responsabile di voi due coglioni, ok? E poi non mi sembra che tu ti sia contenuto” mi disse con tono rilassato, provando poi a ribattere.

“Si ma…” provai a protestare: “Mi sono solo difeso. Tu e Keith stavate pestando insieme quell’altro e così il suo amico a pensato bene di fare il culo a me. Ma l’ho bloccato e ho risposto. Inoltre, questo dovrebbe farti capire che sono ormai in grado di cavarmela anche da solo”

“Ok, ok. Pensala come vuoi J, ma niente mi impedirà mai, di venirti a dare una mano ogni volta che sarai nei guai” mi disse sorridente Grant, per poi avvicinarsi e abbracciarmi ancora in modo fraterno. Poi si staccò e mi sorpassò.

Io sospirai - preoccupato, ma felice.

“Hey amico, certo che hai un ottimo fratello tu” mi disse Vincent.

“Sì, è il migliore” commentai sorridente.

“Allora, dove si deve andare qui per bere?” mi chiese poi Grant e io feci una faccia preoccupata.

“Cosa? Non torniamo dagli altri?” gli chiesi, cercando di fingermi calmo e solo _curioso_.

Vincent mi guardò perplesso, poi mi diede una pacca sulla spalla: “Dai, te lo spieghiamo dopo J, ora andiamo a prenderci qualcosa di fresco”

Provai subito a protestare, ma sembrava proprio non esserci alcuna chance.

 _Cazzo_.


	4. The Wrong Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason rimane a Badtown con Grant e Vince, quasi sembra che il peggio sia passato. Ma forse è tutto solo un inganno...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota; nella versione originale del gioco Vaas dice sempre la parola *Fuck, *Fucking ecc…così mi sono adattata con la sua migliore traduzione, ovvero *cazzo. Inoltre, quando Vaas parla spagnolo, metterò a capo la traduzione in questo modo; (*traduzione).

“Cosa c’è Jason?” mi chiese, come se avessi tentato di dire qualcosa. Ma la verità era che non avevo proprio detto nulla, nemmeno un piccolo lamento. Anzi ero rimasto muto e silenzioso nella speranza che la finisse di prendersela con noi. Ma a quanto pare ignoralo non funzionava.

“Jason dimmi” continuò comunque il folle: “Perché non ridi come facevi lassù?” aggiunse indicando con fare sognate il cielo.

_Lasciami…perdere..._

“Dici che non ti diverti più? Forse non ti sto simpatico?” gli chiese sempre con quegli occhi da pazzo e quel mezzo sorriso compiaciuto sul viso.

Perché insisteva così tanto? E che cazzo di domande mi faceva? Starmi simpatico? davvero lui credeva che mi sarebbe stato simpatico? Dopo quello che mi stava facendo? Che stava facendo a mio fratello? E Dio sa cos’altro ancora, a Riley e agli altri rinchiusi chissà dove?

Nel frattempo continuavo a non rispondere. Sempre nemmeno un lamento, limitandomi più che altro a stringermi in quelle corde, nel vano tentativo di allontanarmi da quello sguardo folle, da cui però, non riuscivo proprio a distogliere il mio. Era più forte di me.

Poi si rigirò verso Grant e per un attimo mi rilassai nuovamente.

“Vedi, il fatto è, lassù credevi di avere una chance. Là, tra quelle nuvole di merda…” tornò poi ancora a fissarmi e io subito maledissi la mia inesistente fortuna.

Perché doveva proprio starmi così vicino e parlarmi così vicino? dannazione!

“…tu pensavi davvero di avere il dito sul grilletto. Ma hermano, quaggiù…” guardò verso il basso e con una mano, iniziando a muovere la terra che aveva lì, vicino ai piedi. Poi la raccolse.

“Quaggiù…” ripeté sollevando la mano e lasciandola cadere lentamente: “hai il culo per terra”

_Ma va all’inferno..._

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Grazie al cielo, gli uomini con le magliette rosse sembravano essere spariti. Dopotutto non era che ce ne fossero stati _così_ tanti prima, giusto meno di una decina. Sparsi in giro in gruppi di tre o due. Ma ora sembravano essersi volatilizzati, quindi mi rilassai ed entrammo nel locale.

“La camionetta che ci ha portato qui è guasta. Una tigre ci ha attaccato; è saltata in mezzo alla strada e noi ci siamo praticamente schiantati contro un albero, distruggendo tutto il motore. Non possiamo più tornare finché non troviamo un altro passaggio” mi rivelò Vincent.

Io rimasi di stucco. Menomale che stavo pulendo la Reflex non bevendo in quel momento, altrimenti avrei sputato tutto in giro: “Una tigre? Schiantati? Ma che, Grant! Ti sei quasi ammazzato!”

C'erano davvero delle tigri selvatiche qui in giro? Mio fratello comunque scoppiò a ridere.

“E non fare così, è una cosa seria!” lo rimproverai.

“E tu allora?” mi disse a sua volta: “sbaglio o mi devi ancora delle scuse?”

“Ora che centra?” gli risposi un po’ stufo della cosa, non mi avrebbe mai fatto chiedere scusa solo per aver cercato di non farlo preoccupare.

“Be amico, guarda che poteva capitare di peggio a te. Girare da solo per la giungla con delle tigri in giro? Hai idea di come Daisy ha dovuto faticare per calmarlo?” mi disse subito Vincent e io guardai mio fratello con un po’ di vergogna.

Per l’appunto, ero un’idiota.

“Senza offesa Grant, ma stavi diventando davvero paranoico. Come se ad ogni passo avresti potuto inciampare nel suo cadavere sbranato” aggiunse poi Vince, bevendo dal suo drink.

“Sto bene, ok? Non ho incontrato nessuna tigre!” dissi, ricordando ai presenti che ero ancora vivo e vegeto. Perché Grant non se lo ficcava in testa?

“Piuttosto, che avete raccontato agli altri?” chiesi poi, almeno per aggiornarmi.

“Solo che avevi bisogno di schiarirti le idee e che volevi parlare con me” mi rivelò mio fratello.

“E Riley?” chiesi, pensando già a quanto doveva aver protestato a riguardo. Volendo sicuramente venire anche lui.

“Ho convinto Ollie e Keith a distrarlo. Dopotutto anche Daisy e Liza si sono staccate dal gruppo per il nostro _stesso_ motivo” mi informò poi e io mi sentii di colpo così male.

Sospirai, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e poi mi coprii il viso, reclinando la testa in avanti: “è tutta colpa mia, scusatemi” dissi poi dispiaciuto, sospirando ancora.

“Andiamo J, non importa. Tanto questo doveva essere comunque l’ultimo giorno di vacanza. E sono sicuro che qualsiasi cosa dirai, Riley ti perdonerà” mi rassicurò Grant e non facevo fatica a crederci. Dopotutto Riley mi venerava, proprio come io veneravo Grant come fratello maggiore.

Ma non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi in colpa.

“Che fai?” mi chiese poi all’improvviso Grant, come vide la mia reazione a riguardo.

“Vado a cercare un passaggio per andarcene” gli dissi frettolosamente, alzandomi dal tavolo per uscire fuori. Ma lui mi bloccò tempestivamente afferrandomi il braccio.

“Fermo, vengo con te” disse Grant.

Io sospirai.

“Grant, sto qua fuori e basta. Non mi succederà niente, non verrò sbranato da una dannata tigre” gli risposi un po’ stufo marcio di tutta questa iperprotettività. Non mi dispiaceva che Grant mi volesse così bene, anzi il più delle volte l’adoravo, ma altre mi pareva che esagerasse e basta.

“Se vuoi vengo almeno io” disse Vincent, alzandosi: “sei d’accordo Grant? Dai, sta qui e rilassati un po’”

Meno male che era venuto anche Vince.

Mio fratello annuì, alzando le mani e arrendendosi. Si fidava di Vincent. E come non farlo? Aveva la testa sulle spalle a differenza mia.

“Va bene, ma vedete di non sparire” mi raccomandò.

Così lo salutammo e uscimmo dal bar.

Girammo di nuovo tutto il villaggio e con sollievo, non vidi altri uomini in rosso. Magari se n’erano andati da tutt’altra parte e se ne sarebbero stati lì, per tutta la sera. Il sole stava ormai tramontando e mentre Vincent chiedeva, io ne approfittavo per scattare altre foto. Anche perché un tale panorama doveva essere davvero magnifico su quell’isola.

Subito impugnai la mia reflex, riprendendo a fare quello che stavo facendo prima dell’incontro con quegli uomini dall’aria pericolosa. Ero piuttosto distante da Vince in quel momento, ma non fuori dal suo campo visivo, ed ormai avevo iniziato a scattare foto senza pensarci troppo, visto gli interessanti scorci che catturavo nell’obbiettivo - ogni volta che mi voltavo. Tanto che ormai nemmeno facevo scendere più la macchina dal mio viso e quindi, continua a fare il tutto in modo quasi automatico.

Uno scatto e mi giravo, facendo qualche passo in avanti. Un altro ancora e ripetevo il movimento, ancora in un’altra direzione, poi di nuovo, ancora un altro e…

_Oh merda…_

Mi si congelò il sangue nelle vene; non avevo fatto apposta, il mio dito era stato più veloce del mio pensiero e così gli avevo scattato una foto…all’uomo con la pettinatura alla moicana. Quello con la cicatrice sulla testa, che diverse ore prima, mi aveva fatto sentire come se mi trovassi di fronte ad una bestia pericolosa. Ma non se ne era accorto, o almeno non ancora. Così cercai subito di abbassare l’obbiettivo, ma fu troppo tardi. Lui si girò e come mi vide, sorrise. Ma sempre con quella sensazione così sgradevole e che non mi faceva stare tranquillo proprio per niente.

Deglutii, rimanendo bloccato dov’ero, mentre lui avanzava verso di me. Almeno però, questa volta la pistola la teneva nella fodera, anche se questo non significava che fosse meno pericoloso.

Subito, prima che _lui_ potesse avvicinarsi troppo e notarlo, guardai un attimo in direzione di Vincent. Ignaro del mio pessimo incontro, stava ancora parlando con un semplice locale per capire se aveva un mezzo e potesse accompagnarci dagli altri.

_Ti prego, quando finisci, stammi lontano…va da Grant._

Lo supplicai nella mia testa. Solo perché io ero fregato, non voleva dire che dovesse per forza esserlo anche lui. Intanto l’uomo con il taglio alla moicana mi arrivò di fronte, con le mani in tasca, parendo del tutto rilassato. Almeno stavolta sembrava essere solo…niente amici con pistole e kalashnikov.

“Mi hai fatto una foto hermano?” mi disse sorridente e io mi presi un attimo prima di rispondere.

A parte che mi chiesi cosa significasse quella parola; hermano. Ero un disastro con lo spagnolo, ma non era quello il punto. Ora dovevo capire come liberarmi di nuovo da quella situazione. Perché uomini come lui, promettevano sempre guai.

“Sì” ammisi: “Stavo inquadrando il tramonto con la montagna” mi salvai in extremis, visto che era anche per l’appunto, la verità. Lui si era messo in mezzo, anche se non se ne era accorto.

Istintivamente si volse un attimo per guardarlo, incuriosito.

“Il tramonto” ripeté distogliendo lo sguardo da me e guardandolo: “È una di quelle stronzate che di solito fa impazzire la gente, non è così? Tutti lo amano, anch’io lo amo cazzo; ma perché? Perché è fottutamente romantico, no? Està de acuerdo?” mi chiese all’improvviso, io non risposi. Inizialmente. _(*_ _Sei d'accordo?)_

Ad essere sincero non lo seguivo proprio e mi stava mettendo solo a disagio.

“Io non…” iniziai titubante: “Non so lo spagnolo. Non ho capito bene cosa mi hai chiesto” gli dissi poi semplicemente. Anche per ritardare in ogni modo possibile di dargli una risposta.

A dir la verità speravo potesse trovarmi noioso. Così se ne sarebbe andato e basta. Ma in risposta lui mi guardò perplesso e io mi sentii mancare il fiato per un attimo; andiamo, non si sarebbe mica scaldato solo per questo, vero? Grazie al cielo no. Tornò subito a sorridere, anche se quel sorriso…oh, lasciamo perdere. Non credo avesse un sorriso che non sembrasse una minaccia per chi lo osservava.

“Ti ho solo chiesto se trovi anche tu romantico il tramonto. Voglio solo sapere la tua opinione” mi disse parendomi calmo e amichevole, come quando gli restituii la collana. Eppure la sua presenza non riusciva a rilassarmi proprio per niente.

E poi perché voleva sapere da me cosa ne pensassi del romanticismo dei tramonti? Bravo chi lo capiva…

“Sì, certo che sì. Sono, sempre stati molto belli da vedere” mi affrettai così a rispondere, in modo da accontentarlo. In risposta mi sorrise ancora, rise anche. Poi si sporse in avanti.

Io all’inizio indietreggiai, ma giusto di un piccolo passetto, teso come non mai e chiedendomi cosa stesse per farmi. Pronto addirittura a dargli una testata e scappare via. Ma quando poi notai che chinò la testa e disse: “Fammi d’are un’occhiata” prendendo tra le mani la mia macchina fotografica, senza levarla dal mio collo, tornai comunque a rilassarmi un po’.

Per un attimo abbassai lo sguardo e osservai i suoi gesti e le sue mano; le sue dita, chissà perché, avevano dei piccoli bendaggi sulla mano destra. Mentre la sinistra lo era quasi del tutto. Come se avesse recentemente preso a pugni qualcuno o si fosse fatto male, oppure era una questione di stile - non ne avevo idea. So solo che approfittai di quella distrazione per guardare ancora Vince, che non aveva ancora finito di parlare con quell’uomo.

Dio, quanto avrei voluto che avesse guardato verso di me in quel momento, così che potessi fargli cenno di filare via. Ma non successe, così ritornai a guardare l’uomo di fronte a me, prima che potesse accorgersene e che quindi capire, che c’era anche il mio amico con noi.

“Mi hai fatto proprio una bella foto, complimenti hermano” mi disse rialzando lo sguardo su di me.

Che bello, si era già scordato la parte del non _so nulla di spagnolo_.

“Se vuoi te la mando” risposi giusto un pochino sarcastico. Più che altro fu una reazione istintiva del mio corpo per scaricare il mio nervosismo.

Lui rise divertito, ma faceva sempre parte di quella gamma di espressioni che mi mettevano a disagio.

“Sai, tu mi stai simpatico, davvero simpatico. Io ti sto simpatico?” mi chiese poi improvvisamente.

“Perché no” risposi ancora sarcastico, ma si capiva poco, visto che deglutii nervosamente.

“Bene hermano, molto bene. Perché sai, ho intenzione di sdebitarmi” disse riferendosi alla collana, prendendosela un attimo con una mano.

“Quindi…” disse poi, portandosi la mano al fianco, dove stava il fodero della pistola.

 _No, cazzo. No_.

“Per ringraziarti, ti concedo il lusso di seguirmi e basta, con le tue stesse gambe…” disse poi, estraendo la pistola e portandosela davanti a se, ma tenendola bassa con entrambe le mani, del tutto rilassato: “…senza doverti pestare a sangue, romperti il culo e impacchettarti per bene. Saltando la parte dove mi preghi di smettere o cerchi inutilmente di scappare. E magari finiamo pure di goderci questo fantastico cazzo di tramonto. Che ne dici hermano?”

 _Merda_ …


	5. Fatal Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason accetta di seguire Vaas, per cercare di farla scampare a Vince che non sembra ancora essersi accorto di quello che gli sta capitando. Ma il destino, non è altrettanto generoso...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota; si lo so, ho fatto sembrare Badtow più grande di come è effettivamente nel gioco. Ma chi se ne frega.  
> Per la nota**; ok, me lo sono inventata di sana pianta. Non ho idea di che cosa insegnino nell’esercito.

Che avevo fatto di così sbagliato? Io gli avevo solo raccolto quella dannata collana, perché doveva capitarci tutto questo?

 _Vattene via, dannazione_.

Pensai disperato, sentendomi solo a disagio nell’incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Ok. Ora mi do una calmata” disse sembrando quasi amichevole - quasi anche dalla _nostra_.

 _Finalmente_ …

pensai con quasi le lacrime agli occhi, visto che non ne potevo più e sperando, che se ne sarebbe andato lasciandoci in pace. Ma non fu _esattamente_ così.

“…perché tu, moi…” ancora si fermò un attimo a contemplarmi compiaciuto, poi d’improvviso iniziò a fischiettare e a girarsi verso Grant: “e il tuo fratellone…” aggiunse, per poi tornare subito a fissarmi dritto negli occhi: “ci divertiremo un sacco mentre aspettiamo i soldi”

 _Oh Dio, no…che diavolo ci avrebbe fatto_?

Rimase un attimo a fissarmi e io continuavo a fissarlo a mia volta; poi lo vidi leccarsi le labbra e far scendere i suoi occhi, curiosi e affascinati, su tutto il mio corpo e…

 _Oh cazzo_ …

“Vass!”

Grazie-a-Dio qualcuno lo chiamò. Il folle mi stava sempre vicino, ma si volse verso quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere…il suo capo? Giacca nera elegante, camicia rossa. Si, sembrava essere lui quello in capo a tutti. Mentre il pirata, doveva essere una sorta di braccio destro o qualcosa del genere.

“Non spaventare gli ostaggi! Devi occuparti dei rifiuti!” lo avvisò alzando di molto la voce, visto che rimase distante e non si fermò a ripeterlo, anzi, se ne andò subito.

Questo mi fece capire che doveva avere una forte autorità su ognuno dei suoi uomini. Come se fossero più che chiare le conseguenze di chi lo deludeva. Persino l’uomo col taglio alla moicana, che fino a quel momento mi aveva terrorizzato tanto, sembrò esserne soggetto. E di fatto, non rispose, si limitò a guardarlo un po’ infastidito. E fu così chiaro che l’ultima cosa che volesse fare era allontanarsi…

…da me.

_Fottiti! Vattene via! SPARISCI!_

Finalmente si alzò e prima di andarsene, volle lasciarci con un altro dei suoi coloriti commenti.

“Spero solo che voi due pezzi di stronzi siate più simpatici degli altri” ci disse ridendo, anche se però in realtà continuava a tenere il suo sguardo fisso fino all’ultimo su di me e io rabbrividii, rifiutandomi di credere che i gesti che aveva fatto prima, significassero… _quello_.

“Ta-ta. Bye, bye...” disse poi, salutandoci ironico. Per poi fare una ragazzata, ad un altro tizio in rosso che doveva essere quello che _ufficialmente_ , doveva farci da guardia.

“Cazzo, funziona tutte le volte” commentò poi divertito, per infine sparire finalmente dalla mia vista.

Ero completamente abbattuto e mi sentivo più in pericolo che mai; quel folle ci avrebbe torturato, sia me che Grant, ed era solo tutta colpa mia. Tutta colpa mi…ad un certo punto, dal basso della mia autocommiserazione, mi venne in mente una cosa che fino ad allora non avevo considerato.

Vince…

Dov’era? Perché non c’era? Perché era Grant quello in gabbia con me? Non avrebbe dovuto essere lui? Ma perc…i miei occhi si sgranarono terrorizzati per un attimo e in un istante sentii l’impulso di piangere a dirotto; Vince non c’era, perché lui era già….

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Io rimasi scioccato e per una manciata di secondi non dissi e non feci nulla. Ma mi sopresi nel scoprire che il mio primo pensiero non fu per me stesso, ma per chi mi stava intorno. Per Vince; se avessi urlato, se avessi lottato o peggio, se fossi scappato. Vincent come minimo, sarebbe rimasto confuso dalla situazione e avrebbe esclamato il mio nome, rendendosi così un altro bersaglio per lo schizzato che mi stava di fronte e non potevo permetterlo.

_Maledizione…_

“Sì” risposi poi nervosamente, anche annuendo.

Se l’avessi seguito, se me ne fossi andato con calma, Vincent non se ne sarebbe accorto. E una volta lontani, avrei potuto tentare di scappare e ritornare sia da lui che da Grant, per avvisarli.

“Però, tienila via. Non puntarmela addosso, ti prego” lo supplicai, con voce spezzata dal terrore.

“Perché no” mi accontentò e di fatto, lasciò il braccio armato disteso lungo il suo fianco, poi però si mosse e mi venne accanto, per mettermi il braccio libero intorno alle mie spalle. Come fossimo amici intimi.

Io chiusi gli occhi e sussultai. Maledicendo me stesso per essere stato-così-stupido. Perché me ne ero andato? perché non avevo chiesto subito scusa a Liza ed ero rimasto con loro. Dannazione, perché?

“Be, direi che possiamo anche andare” mi disse poi, costringendomi ad iniziare a muovermi.

“Andare dove?” gli chiesi nervosamente, controllando con la coda nell’occhio Vincent.

 _Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, fa che non si accorga. Fa che continui a parlare con quell’uomo_.

“Questo non ti deve interessare hermano; devi solo fare quel cazzo che ti dico, quando cazzo te lo dico. È tutto chiaro?” mi ripeté falsamente amichevole, la pistola era sempre lungo il suo fianco. Ancora non me l’aveva puntata contro.

“Sì, basta che non lo dici in spagnolo” risposi sarcastico e questa volta, si capì perfettamente.

Lui rise, divertito dalla mio atteggiamento.

“Sei veramente spiritoso. Mi piace, mi piace davvero” commentò allegro, quasi...eccitato.

 _Tu niente affatto_.

Pensai continuando a guardare Vince, sempre con la coda dell’occhio. Lui poteva salvarsi, era così distante e ancora non aveva finito di parlare con quell’uomo. Poteva farcela.

“Sono sicuro che con te, hermano, mi divertirò un sacco” finì con tono profondo, come una punta di…- _malizia? No, non poteva essere_ \- qualcosa che non riuscii a capire. Ma lasciai perdere.

Nel frattempo strinsi la macchina fotografica più forte che potevo. Attendendo il momento che, non lo so, fossimo fuori dal villaggio e giocandomela bene, gliel’avrei data in testa. O magari avrei fatto qualcos’altro di ancora più efficace. Per il momento la parte fondamentale era sparire dalla vista di Vincent. Ma purtroppo il destino decise diversamente.

In quel momento lui, finì di parlare con l’uomo di mezza età che nel vederci, se la filò subito. Visto che probabilmente aveva riconosciuto chi mi stava a fianco. Invece Vince, ci guardava confuso ed essendosi girato verso di noi, non vide la reazione che l’abitante di Badtown ebbe, nel riconoscere lo schizzato con cui ero accompagnato.

Non capiva. Anche perché ad occhio, nemmeno a lui parve essere un tipo affidabile l’uomo col taglio alla moicana. Ma decise comunque di venirci incontro per chiarire le proprie idee…

 _No Vice, ti prego, scappa_!

Cercai anche di farglielo capire con un cenno o lo sguardo, ma fu del tutto inutile.

“Hey J, Ma dove vai? Che sta succeden…” mi chiese quel dannato, dannatissimo, idiota. Che congelò, non appena vide quanto io fossi spaventato e che l’uomo che avevo al fianco, impugnava una pistola.

 _Merda_.

“Oh ma guarda, c’è un tuo amico qui hermano e tu non me lo dici? Sai, non si ripaga così la fiducia” mi disse, sull’ultima frase un po’ scazzato, sollevando la pistola e…

_Oddio!_

Per una attimo tremai violentemente, sentendomi _così_ male, come percepii la fredda canna sul mio fianco.

Vince ci guardò terrorizzato e confuso. Non sapeva che cosa fare ed io lo capivo, perché ero nello stesso stato anch’io. Ma nonostante questo, sapevo esattamente ciò che volevo evitare che accadesse. Così agii e basta, di puro istinto; l’uomo col taglio alla moicana era così distratto dal mio amico, che io riuscii a fargli una _**certa mossa,_ che Grant mi aveva insegnato, così per gioco, dopo che era tornato dall’esercito.

Si trattava di fare inciampare l’altro e, mentre cadeva all’indietro, portargli le braccia sopra la testa e poi, disarmarlo, pestandogli violentemente la mano che impugnava la pistola a terra. Più volte.

“VINCET SCAPPA! ORA!” urlai, dopo aver messo il bastardo a terra.

Non mi era mai riuscita bene quella cosa, ma in quel momento, feci tutto alla perfezione. Sarà che il pericolo di morire, mi aveva dato l’agilità e la forza necessaria per farlo. Ma c’era uno svantaggio in quel movimento; ovvero che il nemico rimaneva bloccato finché chi lo bloccava, gli rimaneva sopra. Inoltre lui era un tipo molto forte e allenato, si vedeva dalla corporatura, come si vedeva che fosse abituato alla violenza e forse questo, gli aveva impedito si sentire troppo dolore quando gli pestai la mano contro il terreno e quindi, non riuscii a fargli mollare la pistola.

“VICE TI HO DETTO DI CORRERE, COR…” all’improvviso mi arrivò una violenta ginocchiata nello stomaco. Mi mancò il fiato e per un attimo, persi tutte le mie forze. Lui ne approfittò per ribaltare le posizioni. Ora io ero schiena a terra e lui mi stava sopra, completamente infuriato.

Subito mi puntò la pistola al mento, minacciandomi. Ed io tremai dal terrore e nei suoi occhi, nei suoi grandi occhi rossi e fissi su di me, potevo leggere la follia pura.

“COSÌ MI RIPAGHI CAZZO! TU, FOTTUTISSIMA MERDA!” mi urlò contro mentre io alzai subito le mani in chiaro segno di resa, completamente terrorizzato che da un momento all’altro, il mio cervello potesse finire sparso sul terreno lì vicino.

“J!” mi urlò Vince - per un attimo mi ero scordato che c’era lì anche lui.

Si era fatto avanti, nel tentativo di prenderlo e levarmelo di dosso, ma non fece in tempo.

“CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA!” Urlò al mio amico, sollevandosi da me, totalmente fuori controllo ormai, caricando la pistola e puntandogliela dritta contro, con tutto l’intento di sparare alle sue gambe e probabilmente azzopparlo. O così mi era parso dalla sua traiettoria.

“NO!” urlai anch’io, sollevandomi, tentando di fermarlo o comunque, di dare il tempo a Vince per svignarsela.

Il mio amico provò a correre via come vide la canna puntata di se, ma nonostante i mei sforzi, il colpo partì comunque. E per quanto fu liscio e preciso, forse era proprio destino che andasse così. Ma questo non mi impedì minimamente di iniziare a provare un immenso, senso di colpa senza fine; volevo toglierla, giuro che volevo solo toglierla e fargli…fargli, sparare in alto. Solo questo, lo giuro. Ma il mio intervento, aveva solo peggiorato le cose…

La mia pressione e quella dello psicopatico, sulla pistola, la fece sparare. Una pallottola finì nel petto del mio amico (che non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a voltarsi, ma solo indietreggiare per fuggire via di lì), che immediatamente cadde sulle ginocchia e poi a terra...morto. Ed io ne rimasi scioccato. Tanto che la mia forza venne a mancare una seconda volta, mentre seguivo col mio sguardo tutta la caduta del corpo di Vince.

Anche il bastardo non lottava più, anche lui sorpreso dall’evoluzione inaspettata della situazione. Poi scoppiò a ridere. Si alzò completamente divertito e avanzò verso il corpo di Vincent, accucciandosi per un attimo di fronte ad esso. Io ero ancora paralizzato.

Non poteva star accadendo sul serio. Non poteva esser vero!

“Oh cazzo, l’hai completamente seccato! Dritto nel cuore” disse entusiasta, non riuscendo a contenere le risate dal sadico divertimento che provava. L’unica cosa positiva di quel momento, era che io finalmente, ritrovai il barlume di coraggio che servì a farmi tornare a muovere.

All’inizio indietreggiai, completamente sconvolto. Prima solo con i gomiti, poi mi tirai su in piedi e infine, senza pensarci due volte, iniziai a correre…

Più veloce che mai, senza voltarmi indietro ed evitando di chiedermi perché non avesse tentato di fermatrmi, o perché non mi fosse venuto dietro. Mi veniva voglia di piangere e urlare, sentendomi il petto bruciare dal dolore e dalla rabbia. Ma non potevo fare più nulla. Ormai Vince era morto e il suo cadavere disteso a faccia in giù nel terreno, mi avrebbe perseguitato per il resto dei miei giorni.

Continuai a correre e corsi, fino ad arrivare a quel maledetto bar, dove avevamo lasciato Grant. Dovevamo andarcene, prima che lui ci trovasse. Dovevamo, scappare, dalla città. Così quando arrivai alla porta, vi entrai di prepotenza. Raggiungendo in un attimo la parte centrale del locale.

“GRANT! DOVE SEI? GRAN…” iniziai ad urlare, ma mi bloccai e subito mi sentii paralizzare dal terrore. Il bar era pieno di tutti quanti _loro_ , gli altri uomini in rosso e Grant era a terra, forse svenuto o forse…

“No…” sussurrai già con le lacrime agli occhi, barcollando in avanti per raggiungerlo.

 _Non lui_.

Nessuno di loro non mi fermò, si limitarono solo a guardarmi e poi a ridere divertiti.

“Grant. Grant ti prego, rispondi” lo pregai, inginocchiandomi a terra e poi girandolo sulla schiena. Costatando infine con sollievo, che era ancora vivo.

“Dio ti ringrazio” sussurrai tra le lacrime, affossando la mia testa nel suo petto e stringendogli la stoffa della maglietta.

 _Grazie. Grazie. Grazie_ …

se fosse morto anche lui. Non avrei più saputo come fare.

“Eccoci di nuovo qui, hermano” sentii quell’orribile voce e di colpo, tutto il mio sollievo svanì.

Mi sollevai a fatica, per colpa del fatto che mi sentivo svenire. Poi mi voltai verso di lui, avevo il viso rigato di lacrime ed ero-assolutamente-terrorizzato…

Il dannato bastardo avanzò verso di me ed io continuai a fissarlo; ero sempre inginocchiato, ma voltato completamente verso di lui, con una mano lasciata dietro, sul petto di mio fratello. Inconsciamente messomi in modo da fargli scudo, col mio stesso corpo.

“Guarda, ti stavamo già aspettando” disse allegramente, alzando le braccia e facendo un giro su se stesso. Con un ghigno divertito sul volto.

Avanzò ancora verso di me, fino ad arrivarmi davanti. Io non distolsi lo sguardo, ma lentamente alzai le mani in segno di resa. Sperando potesse calmarlo o comunque, non farci qualcosa di orribile per farmela pagare per prima. Lui impugnava ancora la sua pistola e subito me la ripuntò contro, in mezzo alla fronte, facendomi sbiancare più di quanto non lo fossi già.

Tremavo terribilmente, ma non dicevo una sola parola. E soprattutto, lottavo come non mai contro me stesso per non svenire.

Poi la pistola si abbassò, andò sotto la tracolla della mia macchina fotografica e la sollevò, in modo da sfilarmela e prendersela. Io lo lascia fare e mentre lui iniziò a fognarla, saettai lo sguardo sugli altri uomini. Timoroso che anche loro potessero inaspettatamente prendere l’iniziativa e farci del male. Poi sentii l’uomo col taglio alla moicana ridere; sollevò l’obbiettivo su di me e mi scattò una foto. Immortalando il mio terrore per sempre su digitale. Infine la passò ad uno paio dei suoi e anche loro si misero a guardare le foto.

“Sono stato troppo gentile con te prima. Avresti potuto collaborare hermano e tutto questo sarebbe…stato meno doloroso? Forse, perché no?” mi disse profondamente divertito: “ma cazzo, puoi stare sicuro cazzo, che ora hai perso completamente il tuo cazzo di privilegio” finì col dire con tono deluso e un po’ arrabbiato, per infine fare un cenno veloce a qualcuno dietro di me.

In un primo momento accigliai le sopracciglia confuso, poi cercai di voltarmi e…dolore, seguito immediatamente dal buio; visto che qualcosa di molto duro mi colpì forte dietro alla testa, facendomi perdere del tutto i sensi.


	6. War Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> è ora di cambiare! ovviamente leggendo solo dal punto di vista di Jason non si può sapere tutto, quindi...che cosa gli è successo mentre è del tutto incoscente? O mentre non era presente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota; da qui in poi i dialoghi originali avranno qualche variazione o allungamento, per via del fatto che devono adattarsi alla trama. Inoltre, l’unico pov è solo quello di Jason, mentre per tutti gli altri, la narrazione sarà in terza persona. Inoltre, qui i dialoghi in spagnolo sono più complessi e visto che io non l’ho studiato proprio per niente, ho dovuto usare google traduttore. Se qualcuno di voi lo sa e vuole mandarmi via messaggio la migliore traduzione, ne sarei grata :)

“Figlio di puttana!” lo insultò Grant, riuscito a liberarsi non so come dalle corde.

Io intanto ero ancora scioccato. Avevo ammazzato Vince. Lui era morto…per colpa mia e Grant ancora non lo sapeva. Ma non avevo il coraggio di dirglielo. Era meglio non pensarci - non ora che grazie a mio fratello _forse_ avevamo una chance di salvarci.

Subito si mosse verso di me e mentre mi liberava, già mi sentii meglio. Lo guardai, grato e sollevato, ma l'attimo dopo tornai subito a sentirmi così dispiaciuto per lui. Era davvero conciato; un occhio lo aveva livido e il suo naso era un po' malconcio. Ma lui era forte, allenato e soprattutto era mio fratello maggiore. Subito però notai anche come fosse preoccupato, come si sbrigò a liberami non solo per via della situazione, ma anche perché tremavo - troppo; io non ero mai stato in guerra. Non avevo mai conosciuto tutta questa merda e ne avevo paura...

“Sei ferito?” mi chiese profondamente preoccupato, una volta liberata la mia bocca e i miei polsi.

“Non credo” gli dissi confuso, massaggiandomi i polsi dolenti. Le corde erano veramente strette, se fossimo stati lì così per tutta la notte, sicuramente avrei avuto delle abrasioni orribili a quest’ora.

“Sicuro? Jason guardami” mi ripeté mortalmente in ansia, mettendomi una mano fra i miei capelli, per costringermi a guardarlo. Ma io tenevo ancora lo sguardo basso. Poi lo alzai finalmente verso di lui, cercando di regolarizzare il mio respiro; ero così terrorizzato, ma subito mi promisi ancora di essere forte. Non potevo farmi trascinare come un peso morto da mio fratello, non in quella situazione! Aveva bisogno che fossi sveglio e pronto, altrimenti non ci saremmo mai potuti salvare. Così iniziai subito ad annuire deciso.

“Si Grant, sto bene” gli dissi tornando quasi lucido per un attimo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Dovevo-essere-forte.

Grant rimase però lì a fissarmi ancora, come se volesse chiedermi qualcos’altro ma ne avesse il timore. Poi però parve lasciare perdere. Indietreggiò un attimo e mi permise di allontanarmi dalle sbarre contro cui ero stato pressato tutto il tempo.

“Ora dobbiamo trovare gli altri” mi disse poi, dandomi una pacca sulla spalla per farmi coraggio.

“Come?” gli chiesi, nervoso e perplesso. Non avevo la più pallida idea di come ciò, sarebbe potuto essere possibile.

“Ci sto pensando” mi disse, cercando di concentrarsi, potevo benissimo leggerlo sul viso. Io intanto pregavo che gli venisse in mente un’idea buona.

Non volevo assolutamente immaginare che fosse successo, se Vaas fosse tornato proprio in quel momento e ci avesse beccato.

“Chiama la guardia” se ne venne puoi fuori, improvvisamente. Tornando svelto nella posizione di prima.

“Che?” gli dissi subito, già agitato.

Ma lui era ormai di nuovo in posizione, come se fosse ancora legato e così mi rimisi anch’io, con le braccia alzate sopra la testa e incrociate fra loro.

“Chiamala. Ora” mi ripeté poi insistente Grant.

Io presi un gran respiro.

“Hey tu! Di qui!”

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Quando Grant si era alzato per pagare il conto, non aveva notato che degli uomini, vestiti di rosso e pericolosamente armati, erano entrati puntando inequivocabilmente dritti a lui. Però poi si girò, mentre metteva via il portafoglio e si bloccò nel vedere quanto ovviamente, la situazione si fosse fatta tesa e pericolosa.

Cercò subito di difendersi. Ma in un attimo fu bloccato, picchiato e costretto in ginocchio, con la canna di un mitra putato al retro della testa; alzò le mani in segno di resa, desiderando che J e Vince non tornassero più, poi vide gli uomini davanti a lui allontanarsi ed aprire la strada ad un altro che doveva essere il loro capo, visto il portamento, quello strano taglio alla moicana e quello sguardo così folle che sembrava farlo apparire tanto pericoloso.

 _Quest'uomo_ , gli si avvicinò divertito, fermandosi davanti a lui. Poi però la sua espressione cambiò totalmente, come si guardò attorno deluso.

“Dov’è l’altro?” chiese del tutto serio e severo ai suoi uomini.

Grant fece una faccia preoccupata. Che si riferissero a J?

“Non è qui Vaas, c’era solo questo di americano” rispose frettolosamente uno per accontentarlo.

L’uomo col taglio alla moicana assunse un atteggiamento po’ impaziente, ma non se la prese con i suoi uomini. Estrasse il coltello e si avvicinò ancor più a Grant, per poi afferrarlo per la maglia in modo da serrargli la lama al collo.

“Dov’è l’altro? Il tuo amico con la macchina fotografica da fighetto?” gli chiese poi, con un'evidente punta di sadismo e divertimento nella voce.

Grant cercò di rimanere calmo. Non era la prima volta che aveva un coltello puntato alla gola, era già successo in guerra. Quindi ora, doveva solo rilassarsi e non dare alcun vantaggio tattico al nemico, soprattutto poi, se si trattava dell’incolumità del suo fratellino. Così non rispose minimamente. Il sadico bastardo però continuò a fissarlo e scoppiò pure a ridere: si allontanò e con gli occhi puntò al barista, che fino a quel momento era stato in disparte, pulendo i bicchieri girato di schiena - facendo finta di non essere lì.

Probabilmente sfidare quell'uomo di nome Vaas era una cosa da folli e la gente che viveva a Badtown, lo sapeva.

“Hey barman” lo chiamò e l’uomo si girò, un po’ timoroso, ma continuando a pulire il bicchiere: “El pedazo de mierda aquí, estaba con un chico que estaba con una camisa azul de manga corta y una costosa cámara alrededor de su cuello?” gli chiese e Grant non seguì più, visto il cambio di lingua. (* _Il pezzo di merda qui era in compagnia di un ragazzo che indossava una maglietta a maniche corte blu e una macchina fotografica costosa al collo?)_

Il barista annui, ma con fare teso, anche se cercava di nasconderlo - e questo confermò la teoria di Grant, che subito si ritrovò a mordersi il labbro per la frustrazione, perché capì anche, che per salvarsi, quel basrista avrebbe venduto suo fratello.

“Sì, estaba aquì. Pero luego se levantó y se fue. Creo que dijo ... que volvió a pedir quien le dio un paseo” rispose esaustivo. (* _Si, c’era. Ma poi si è alzato ed è uscito. Mi sembra che abbia detto…che girava per chiedere chi gli desse un passaggio_ )

Grant si ritrovò ad alzare un sopracciglio, perplesso. Non sapeva nemmeno lui lo spagnolo, ma continuando a tenere d'occhio le reazioni dei presenti, non sembrava che il barman avesse menzionato anche Vince. Probabilmente, in cuor proprio, anche lui sperava che almeno il terzo ragazzo, avesse la fortuna e la furbizia di sparire - visto ormai la fine che potevano fare gli occidentali, una volta sulle Rook...

“Muchas gracias amigo” disse sorridendo compiaciuto Vaas, per poi subito puntare a Grant, con la stessa espressione del tutto beffarda. (* _Grazie mille amico_ )

_Bastardo..._

“Allora il tuo amichetto con la maglia blu è qui in giro tutto solo per il villaggio, devo solo andare a trovarlo” esclamò felice; _provocandolo_ e Grant. nell’avvertire il pericolo per suo fratello, sentì subito ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

“Brutto figlio di puttana! Se provi anche solo a toccarl..!” provò a minacciarlo, ma non terminò visto che Vaas gli ritornò vicino e senza alcun avviso, gli mollò un gancio in pieno viso all’occhio sinistro e fu così forte, che Grant cadde a terra svenuto...

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Non contento e abbastanza soddisfatto, Vaas gli tirò anche un calcio nello stomaco, facendo finire l'americano pancia e faccia a terra. Poi ritornò a fissare i suoi uomini, contento più che mai - perché per un attimo aveva creduto (e temuto), che per colpa di _questo_ ritardato bastardo americano che si credeva tanto grosso e furbo, il suo nuovo passatempo preferito dai grandi e limpidi occhi verdi...gli fosse sfuggito del tutto.

Invece era lì, in giro. Bastava solo che girasse per Badtown. Ma era meglio farlo da solo; perché se avesse sparso anche i suoi uomini (un’altra volta) stavolta lo avrebbe allarmato troppo e fatto scappare via di sicuro. E questo Vaas non lo voleva. No...lo voleva con se e tutto per se, in trappola, tra le proprie braccia o sotto il proprio corpo; sentendolo pregare, supplicare, piangere e gemere. Fino a che non collassasse dalla disperazione - fino a farlo andare fuori di testa.

Il pirata sorrise completamente già assuefatto dall’idea - non si sentì così eccitato per un prigioniero da tanto tempo.

“Io vado a pescare l’altro bastardo. Nel frattempo…” si avvicinò al barista, che per un attimo tremò, temendo il peggio. Ma Vaas prese solo una bottiglia, la stappò e poi bevve. E una volta fatto aggiunse: “Offro da bere per tutti!” esclamò poi entusiasta, per mollare la bottiglia ad un sottoposto lì accanto.

“Oh, è un’altra cosa; è probabile che lo stronzetto tornì qui. Quindi… _siate gentili_ ” disse ironico, per poi sorridere divertito e uscire tranquillamente per il locale. Alla ricerca della sua preda...

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Grant aveva lottato per delle ore contro quelle dannate corde ed era riuscito anche ad allentarle, ma non era ancora il momento buono per filarsela. C’erano troppe guardie in giro che lo tenevano d’occhio.

E quel bastardo...se solo l’avesse avuto tra le mani. Maledizione! Lo avrebbe ucciso sicuramente.

“ _J…_ ” si chiese poi ancora, per la millesima volta; domandandosi dove fosse e sperando con tutto se stesso, che il fatto che non fosse lì con lui, era la prova che fosse riuscito a scappare.

Ma in un attimo tutte le sue speranze andarono in frantumi, come lo vide apparire da lontano.

Era privo di coscienza, sulle spalle di un uomo molto grosso, che lo portò fino a lì. Ma non lo lasciò vicino alla gabbia dove stava il fratello. Semplicemente l’energumeno, lo posò a terra contro una cassa, che Grant per vedere bene avrebbe dovuto voltarsi a centoottanta gradi praticamente. Ma era un po’ difficoltoso dato com’era legato.

Nonostante ciò lo fece comunque.

L’americano iniziò a contorcersi con tutto se stesso, per cercare di vedere bene Jason, per non perderlo più di vista e per sapere tutto quello che gli stava accadendo. Non poteva chiamarlo, visto il nastro che aveva alla bocca, ma almeno poteva esaminarlo con gli occhi; per quanto l’altro fosse lontano, cercò subito di osservare ogni centimetro visibile della sua pelle e dei suoi indumenti, per comprendere se fosse ferito in qualche modo.

Grazie al cielo sembrava di no e non era ancora legato, Ma non faceva molta differenza - come poteva scappare, se era del tutto privo di coscienza?

All’improvviso vide arrivare anche… _lui_ , l’uomo col taglio alla moicana; Vaas.

Era doloroso e fastidioso, tenere la schiena contorta in quel modo, ma non voleva perdere d’occhio J per nessuna ragione al mondo. Soprattutto quando il pirata gli si avvicinò, abbassandosi e stando i mezzo alle sue gambe.

All’inizio credette che volle solo spogliarlo degli oggetti che aveva nelle tasche dei pantaloni, come degli altri uomini avevano già fatto con lui. Ma non era quello, l’obbiettivo di quel mostro schizzato. No; lo vide abbassare le mani, posandole sulle cosce di J, sfregandole possessivo e poi avvicinare il proprio volto a quello privo di coscienza del suo fratellino, che invece giaceva piegato a lato.

Grant spalancò gli occhi completamente terrorizzato a morte, temendo che quello che Vaas si sarebbe preso da J, sarebbe andato oltre al solito standard di prigionia. E Grant visto che era stato in guerra sapeva, anche se quella era la prima volta a cui vi assisteva con i propri occhi, che nei conflitti violenti, uno dei metodi più gettonati e usati di sottomissione e umiliazione del prigioniero…era tranquillamente lo stupro.

Subito si sentì ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Ed esplose di rabbia e frustrazione, cercando immediatamente di urlargli di stargli alla larga. Di lasciarlo, di smettere di toccarlo! E che lo avrebbe ammazzato, giurava su Dio, che lo avrebbe fatto appezzi! Per tutto quello che gli stava vedendo fare, o che aveva solo in mente di fare a suo fratello!

Ma dalla sua bocca uscirono solo lamenti soffocati, visto il nastro adesivo. Inoltre lo stava del tutto ignorando. _Vaas_ lo stava ignorando! Il pirata avvicinò le proprie labbra vicino alla tempia di Jason, gliela sfiorò e forse sussurrò qualcosa. Ma poi lo vide alzare una mano, che allontanò dalla coscia del ragazzo e la usò per prendergli il mento e raddrizzandogli il viso. Jason era ancora svenuto, del tutto rilassato perché inconsapevole e con le labbra leggermente dischiuse.

Vaas gli accarezzò con il pollice il labbro inferiore. Poi tutto sorridente si sporse, avvicinandoci con le proprie di labbra e…

Grant iniziò a protestare più che mai, scalciando e battendo la propria schiena contro le sbarre, in modo da distrarlo totalmente. Ma lo ignorò. Più che altro i propri tentativi avevano già da prima irritarono una guardia, che si era già accostato da un altro lato della gabbia e con il mitra, gli intimava di chiudere la bocca. Ma Grant non se lo stava filando minimamente, continuando la sua protesta con rabbia cieca e disperata.

“ _Stagli lontano, stagli lontano, lurido bastardo!_ ” voleva tanto urlargli e ci provò, a pieno polmoni, ma il fatto che quelle dannate parole gli morivano in gola, diventando solo forti lamenti incomprensibili contro il nastro, lo facevano sentire così frustrato e impotente.

Ma poi accade un miracolo. O meglio, un mezzo miracolo più che altro; uno degli uomini in rosso lo chiamò, prima che le labbra di Vaas toccassero effettivamente quelle di J. E così rimase lì, un attimo in attesa, abbastanza stufo che fosse stato interrotto.

Grant si sentì mancare il respiro e continuò a sudare freddo, non distogliendo però mai lo sguardo.

“C’è Hoyt alla radio, ti vuole e sta venendo qui” continuò poi il suo sottoposto.

A quel punto il pirata si allontanò da Jason, lasciando di nuovo che la sua testa ricadesse smorta.

“Sempre nei cazzo di momenti sbagliati” si lamentò Vaas, anche se con tono stranamente sottomesso: “d’accordo, d’accordo. Mettilo dentro con l’altro coglione” ordinò poi, indicando con un cenno la gabbia di Grant e andandosene.

L’uomo si chinò e sollevò di peso Jason, ancora una volta, ma prima che potesse fare un passo, fu richiamato da Vaas.

“Hey! E non provare a fare uno di quei tuoi merdosi nodi del cazzo! Hai capito?” ordinò poi scazzato come non mai, prima di volatilizzarsi definitivamente.

A quel punto lo scagnozzo riprese a fare quello che doveva fare; aprì la gabbia di bambù, sorpassò Grant - che ora stava riprendendo fiato, contento che fosse stato interrotto e ancor più contento, che Jason fosse stato messo lì con lui e non chissà dove - poi lo vide posare suo fratello a terra. Il corpo di J si accasciò contro l’angolo in cui era stato deposto, leggermente sporto anche contro lo sbarramento di lato. Ma il pirata lo raddrizzò e lo impacchettò per bene come avevano già fatto con l’altro.

Quando se ne andò e li chiuse dentro, Jason ancora era privo di coscienza. Grant provò a chiamarlo, ma nulla sembrava funzionare. Così si ritrasse all’indietro, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e sbattendo volutamente il retro della nuca contro le sbarre; Era così-dannatamente-frustrato, che suo fratello fosse così vicino eppure così lontano…e soprattutto per via del fatto che forse, non avrebbe potuto fare assolutamente nulla per proteggerlo.

Sempre se fosse stato ancora in tempo - chi diavolo gli assicurava, che per tutto il tempo in cui erano rimasti divisi, lui non l’avesse già…violentato?

_J…_


	7. Beloved Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente inizia la fuga vera e propria, ma Grant è tormentato da quello che potrebbeessere successo a Jason. tanto che ricordi dolorosi tornano nuovamente a galla.

“Hey tu! Di qui!” attirai la sua attenzione. Si vedeva che non aveva tanta voglia di fare il suo lavoro visto che per tutto il tempo ci aveva dato le spalle, guardando altro nel campo. Inoltre fece una smorfia incazzata una volta volatosi verso di me.

  
Ma non servì più altro per infastidirlo, visto che il mio parlare l’aveva già irritato così tanto, da farlo venire verso di noi dicendo: “Oh, voi dovete stare zitti, cazzo!”  
  
Si abbassò, accostato alle sbarre e guardandomi irritato. Io respirai con nervosismo, non distogliendo mai i miei occhi da lui, in modo che non potesse intuire il nostro piano. Poi Grant (oddio, non l’avevo mai visto in azione) gli afferrò subito il collo, veloce, per poi sbattergli la testa con violenza contro le sbarre. Lasciandolo infine accasciarsi al suolo…  
  
“Oh cristo, è morto!” commentai scioccato.  
  
Era già la seconda persona che vedevo morire e ne rimasi temporaneamente paralizzato. Invece Grant si mosse in fretta e prese le chiavi dal cadavere, così da togliere il catenaccio alle sbarre. Poi con un calcio lo spinse via e aprì la gabbia. Ma prima di procedere alla fuga, si voltò verso di me, mi rimise una mano sulla spalla e mi guardò preoccupato ma anche deciso: “Ora sta basso e seguimi. Capito? Stammi dietro e non fermarti mai J. Ok?” mi disse più serio che mai ed io annui meglio che potevo.  
  
Dovevo avere la faccia completamente bianca. La sola idea che si potessero accorgere della nostra fuga e che potessero sparaci, mi faceva sudare freddo. Ma come avevo già capito, Grant aveva bisogno di contare su di me. E io non l’avrei deluso per nessuna ragione al mondo. Poi subito si mosse in avanti e io gli fui dietro, facendo del mio meglio per stargli attaccato.  
  
In dei momenti fu così difficile fidarmi e seguirlo, visto che passammo così tanto vicino agli uomini armati da sentirli come fossi lì in mezzo a loro. Ma non demordevo. Grant aveva l’esperienza e sapeva quel che faceva. Io dovevo solo fidarmi e basta.  
  
Per fuggire passammo da una baracca vuota, in cui però si trovavano montagne e montagne di bagagli, roba sottratta ai poveri turisti malcapitati lì, come me e Grant, o Liza e gli altri.  
  
“Oddio” sussurrai scioccato, stando sempre dietro a mio fratello.  
  
“J” mi chiamò un attimo Grant, volgendosi a guardarmi. Ma solo per assicurarsi che stessi bene, così io annuii di nuovo per tranquillizzarlo.  
  
C’era uno strano sguardo nei suoi occhi, sempre preoccupato ma anche…dispiaciuto? E di nuovo mi parve, sul punto di chiedermi qualcosa. Ricordo che c’era stato un periodo in passato che mi rivolgeva sempre uno sguardo simile, ma poi non lo aveva più fatto. Fino ad ora.  
  
Io tornai a interrogarmi su quello strano sguardo come allora, ma poi lo vidi voltarsi e continuare; io gli fui subito dietro. Ma ci fermammo di nuovo, poco dopo.  
  
Grant mi fece segno di aspettare, poi lo vidi avvicinarsi all’uscita e controllare. Ma prima di andarcene anche da lì, mi indico il tavolo. Da dove un attimo prima aveva preso un coltello.  
  
“Prendi la roba e la mappa” mi sussurrò con attenzione.  
  
Io annui, per poi eseguire subito il comando. Sopra di un tavolo c’era il mio cellulare, la mia macchina fotografica, un altro telefonino che doveva essere dei nostri carcerieri e un accendino. Presi tutto, mettendomi ogni cosa in tasca. Ma quando presi la reflex…rimasi lì un attimo a fissarla e il mio primo pensiero, fu quello di voler cancellare ogni foto da quando avevo messo piedi lì, sull’isola. Chissà se ne avessi avuto il coraggio, soprattutto quando avrei dovuto rivedere il viso di Vaas.  
  
Subito mi ritrovai a chiudere gli occhi e a respirare profondamente per scacciare tale pensiero, poi mi infilai la macchina al collo e tornai dietro a mio fratello, che mi stava già facendo segno di riprendere a muoverci.

  
  
.... .... .... ....

  
  
Ancora si trovavano in quella baracca doveva avevano ripreso parte delle loro cose. Jason era così terrorizzato, ma fortunatamente, pareva esserlo per il motivo comune. Ovvero il fatto che fossero stati rapiti da dei criminali bastardi. E non perché…ancora rivedeva Vaas che toccava suo fratello minore, che si sporgeva in avanti e che…  
  
Subito scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare l’immagine.  
  
“Grant?” sentì J chiamarlo, posandogli anche una mano sulla schiena.  
  
Il maggiore si girò a guardarlo. Aveva una faccia così spaventata, preoccupata e stanca. Ma si vedeva che si sforzava con tutto se stesso per nasconderlo. Ma non c’era, quella paura, nei suoi occhi. E ciò poteva voler dire, o che non gli fosse capitato ancora niente di quello, o che Vaas gliel’avesse fatto mentre era del tutto inconscio. Per un attimo fu sul punto di chiederglielo di nuovo. Giusto per assicurarsi che, no. Non gli era proprio successo nulla a parte, qualche livido per via del fatto che era stato catturato con la forza.  
  
Ne sentiva la necessita di saperlo, ma ecco che come il cervello formulo la frase, solo nel pensiero, subito Grant si sentì chiudere lo stomaco e mancare il respiro. Era una cosa così orribile da chiedere, soprattutto se posi fosse risultato che sì, era successo! E soprattutto, se si trattava di qualcuno a cui volevi così bene; qualcuno che avevi giurato di proteggere.  
  
“Non è nulla J, sta basso e seguimi” gli ripeté e basta.  
  
Jason annuì.  
  
Lo aveva promesso, lo aveva promesso. Lo aveva…promesso…

  
  
.... .... .... ....

  
  
I funerali erano davvero così penosi. Grant non riusciva a pensare ad altro, il sentimento generale era quello e nonostante ci fosse un ricco rinfresco, né lui né i suoi due fratelli, parevano avere molta fame.  
  
Non aveva visto ancora nessuno di loro andarci.  
  
Aveva solo ventitré anni e questo rendeva Jason e Riley spaventosamente giovani, quando successe la cosa più orribile della loro vita. O almeno, prima delle Rook Island; la morte di loro padre.  
  
Il maggiore stava ancora in corridoio, silenzioso e pensieroso, incapace di andare nella sala da pranzo e conversare come invece sua madre riusciva a fare. Dopotutto, qualcuno doveva farlo, altrimenti, sarebbe stato tutto ancor più penoso.  
  
_“Perdonatami, se ve l’abbiamo detto così tardi”_ ricordava ancora le parole di suo padre, quelle che aveva rivolto a tutti e tre, due settimane prima di lasciarli per sempre. Loro madre gli stava accanto.  
  
_“Non volevo che passaste l’ultimo anno a soffrire. Volevo che quel poco tempo che ci rimaneva da spendere fosse piacevole, divertente e indimenticabile. Perché desideravo che voi l’aveste ricordato così ed anche io avevo il bisogno di vedervi solo così; felici e senza troppi pensieri”_  
  
E lo era stato. Spensierato e indimenticabile, quell’ultimo anno. Loro padre, che già normalmente era presente, ad un certo punto in poi, aveva iniziato ad esserlo ancora di più. Facendogli sentire tutto quell’affetto che non gli avevano mai fatto mancare, moltiplicato per mille.  
  
Ma Grant, come gli altri due fratelli si sentiva in colpa e si chiedeva ancora; come aveva fatto a non intuirlo? Come aveva potuto essere, così distratto?  
  
Cancro. Maligno. Troppo grosso e scoperto troppo tardi. Non aveva alcuna chance. E loro rimasero così scioccati; Riley pianse, continuamente, i suoi occhi erano sempre rossi e gonfi. Anche Grant delle volte, faceva veramente fatica a contenersi. Ma aveva accettato la sorte. Jason invece…  
  
Il maggiore dei tre subito sospirò, massaggiandosi stancamente il viso.  
  
“Hey amico” sentì chiamarsi da Keith, che gli posò una mano sulla spalla; “c’è la fai?” gli chiese poi, evitando di dire, tutto bene, perché di certo, non poteva andare in alcun modo, tutto bene. Anzi, era proprio uno schifo.  
  
Grant annuì: “sì, ho solo bisogno di respirare” disse poi alzandosi e andando fuori con lui, in giardino.  
  
“Mi hanno detto che J si è sentito male” gli chiese Keith, che non era potuto venire al cimitero, ma che si era comunque liberato il prima possibile.  
  
“Sì è stato poco prima della sepoltura; ma sai quanto può essere testardo” commentò malinconico e lasciandosi sfuggire una risata amara: “Glielo leggevo in faccia che stava per vomitare, ma non voleva attirare l’attenzione. Come se temesse…di rubargliela” aggiunse, riferendosi a loro padre.  
  
Ancora ricordava come fossero in prima fila, davanti alla bara per metà ancora aperta. Mentre il prete faceva il suo discorso. Grant si girava spesso a guardarli. Riley lacrimava e ogni tanto gli restituiva lo sguardo. Aveva solo quindici anni, maledizione.  
  
Come il funerale l’ultimo cerimoniale era iniziato, il più piccolo subito aveva spostato la propria mano su quella di Jason e quest’ultimo in risposta, gliel’aveva stretta forte, non lasciandogliela più. Ma nonostante tutto, Jason era quello che più lo preoccupava.  
  
Stava in mezzo a lui e Riley, ma da quando la cerimonia era iniziata, non aveva mai alzato lo sguardo da terra neanche una volta, sempre in quella posizione, con la schiena incurvata in avanti, come se dovesse…gli si leggeva proprio in faccia che stava per sentirsi parecchio male.  
  
Era così pallido; poi all’improvviso lo vide chiudere gli occhi e per un attimo Grant temette che stesse svendendo.  
  
“J” lo chiamò Grant, subito preoccupato, ma a bassa voce, mettendogli una mano sul ventre per impedirgli di cascare. Ma fortunatamente non stava svenendo. In risposta lo vide prendere anche la sua mano e poi respirare profondamente.  
  
“Che c’è Grant?” gli chiese J a bassa voce, fingendo di non avere niente.  
  
“Stai male?” gli chiese preoccupato.  
  
“Di certo non sto bene. Ma no, non sto nemmeno così male” mentì e Grant lo capì subito a differenza di Riley, che iniziò a guardarli confusamente.  
  
“Senza offesa J, ma si vede che stai per vomitare in terra tutti il pranzo” lo imbeccò subito, non aveva proprio voglia di fare troppo giri di parole con lui che avrebbe cercati di convincerlo, in tutti i modi, che non stava affatto male: “Voi che ci alziamo un attimo e ci allontaniamo? O forse preferisci solo, andare via?”  
  
“J” lo chiamò anche Riley, iniziando a preoccuparsi seriamente. Captando solo ora il loro discorso.  
  
Subito Jason scosse la testa.  
  
“No, ti prego. Non voglio…” si interruppe un attimo, senza fiato: “…non posso togliervi l’occasione di dirgli addio”  
  
Grant ci aveva azzeccato. Jason non c’è la faceva più e forse sentiva il bisogno di andare via. Dopo tutto, l’avrebbero capito. Tutti lo avrebbero fatto, visto che quando il loro vecchio morì, fu proprio lui, il figlio di mezzo il primo ad accorgersene.  
  
Era successo in una giornata lavorativa come tante. Loro madre era dovuta scappare al lavoro la sera prima, per colpa di un’emergenza. Nonostante i giorni chiesti per stare vicino al marito morente. E l’aveva tenuta impegnata fino alla sera tarda. Grant era al lavoro e Riley, beh Riley andava ancora a scuola.  
  
Invece J era disoccupato, per questo era in casa. Per questo fu quello che entrò nella sua camera e se ne accorse, che gli chiuse gli occhi, che chiamò tutti quelli che doveva chiamare perché suo padre fosse legalmente dichiaro morto. E visto che c’era solo lui, era stato costretto a riempire tutte quelle scartoffie a parlare con il medico e tutto il resto, continuando ad essere messo di fronte al cadavere di suo padre per tutto il dannato giorno. Gli aveva già detto addio un centinaio di volte, alla fine di quella giornata. Prima che finalmente arrivassero anche gli altri famigliari, ed ora…non c’è la faceva più.  
  
Grant gli mise l’altra mano sulla schiena. Era scuro che era una questione di minuti e che poi avrebbe vomitato. Così il maggiore si incurvò all’indietro, senza interrompere il contatto fisico che aveva con suo fratello e si sporse alla sedia dietro di loro, dove stava seduto Oliver, che non aveva ancora capito nulla di quello che stava succedendo.  
  
“Hey, Ollie” lo chiamò e il ragazzo biondo si sporse in avanti, confuso.  
  
“Che succede?” chiese poi perplesso, intuendo che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
  
“Puoi accompagnare J via, ti prego. Sta male” gli chiese subito.  
  
“Certamente, sì” acconsenti subito preoccupato anche lui. Ma Ollie era Ollie e niente poteva portargli via la sua positività, che cercava sempre di trasmettere agli altri.  
  
“Ti alzi se viene Oliver con te J?” gli chiese poi e quello, gli parve un compromesso accettabile. Così Jason annuì.  
  
“Bene” commentò poi, facendo cenno al ragazzo biondo, che con calma e silenzio, uscì dal suo posto. Raggiunse il suo migliore amico, lo fece alzare e si allontanarono insieme.  
  
Grant li seguì entrambi con lo sguardo, vedendoli allontanarsi fino a raggiungere una grossa quercia; poi all’improvviso vide J iniziare a barcollare, cadere in ginocchi, piegarsi e rigettare. Erano troppo lontani perché qualcuno lo udisse, ma come accadde, Ollie restituì subito uno sguardo sorpreso a Grant. Perché lui non se l’aspettava proprio.  
  
“ _Grant, ascoltami molto bene”_ gli aveva detto in privato suo padre, la sera prima, come se sapesse che ormai, fosse giunta l’ora: _“Promettimi che veglierai sempre suoi tuoi fratelli. Promettimi che te ne prenderai cura, che farai ciò che avrei dovuto continuare a fare io. Riley è ancora così giovane e Jason, ha ancora bisogno di una guida. Di un sostegno. Quindi promettimi, che li proteggerai”_  
  
Grant respirò e fu così doloroso.  
  
_“Te lo prometto papà”_


	8. Lose Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sembra prendere fiducia in se stesso, prima che torni a crollare di nuovo; forse, è solo l'inizio di quella follia, che una volta passato più tempo sull'isola, sembra quasi impadronirsi di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota; Nel gioco ho visto che Keith in realtà ha 23 anni, ma io l’ho sempre considerato quasi coetaneo di Grant. Quindi, bè se avete voglia fate come me e considerate che ha la stessa età del maggiore dei tre fratelli XD.

Piano, paino mi abituai e quelle azioni furtive; tanto che cominciarono a sembrarmi così naturali e di indiscusso successo. Sembrava che nulla potesse impedirci di scappare via. Ma poi arrivò un momento, in cui Grant si alzò, sollevando uno sportello-finestra dall’esterno per farmi saltare dentro alla baracca, che in un attimo ritornai terrorizzato e teso come non mai; perché una volta all’interno, mi accorsi che non eravamo soli.

“Chi è quello…” sentii dirmi, da una voce stanca e forse anche un po’ ubriaca, vista la puzza di birra e il fatto che ce ne fossero una marea vuote a giacere per tutta la stanza.

 _Cazzo_!

Uno dei rapitori era lì. Grazie a Dio non era Vass, la sola idea di rincontrarlo per caso mi terrorizzava a morte. Ma provai comunque una sensazione simile, visto che il tizio ci aveva visto, subito tentò di alzarsi, prendere il mitra e puntarcelo contro.

Già mi vedevo morto, disteso a terra con le interiora di fuori. Ma fortunatamente, io non ero solo. Fortunatamente c’era Grant qui con me. Ed era saltato dentro anche lui, non appena lo avevo fatto io e con una prontezza che mi lasciò del tutto a bocca aperta, lanciò il coltello dritto nella gola del sequestratore. Che a parte un lamento strozzato, cadde a terra senza fare alcun rumore.

“Oh, Cristo…” commentai del tutto scioccato, come il pavimento cominciò ad allagarsi di sangue.

Grant si avvicinò al corpo dell’uomo con uno scatto e ne estrasse il coltello.

 _Basta dannazione_ …

pensai subito disperato. Tutta questa violenza, i morti, il sangue…

“Oddio! Non c’è la faccio, Grant” gli dissi subito, facendo crollare di colpo tutto il mio coraggio e i mie continui sforzi di essere forte, per non essergli di alcun intralcio. Portandomi anche istintivamente le mani alla testa e infilandomele nei capelli per la disperazione.

Mio fratello subito si voltò verso di me, per poi avvicinarsi del tutto preoccupato.

“J...J...J...J!” ripeté più volte il mio soprannome, visto come stavo diventando catatonico.

Per diversi secondi, un tempo breve ma che mi sembrò interminabile, tutto il mio corpo, tutto, tutto quello che mi circondava, tutto quanto! Ogni cosa, mi parve così…lontana. Era come se io non fossi più io, era come se fossi lontano e guardassi tutta la scena dall’esterno; come se non stesse succedendo per davvero. Come fossi in uno stramaledettissimo sogno, o più precisamente, in un incubo.

Ma poi sentii le mani di mio fratello sulle mie spalle che mi scuoteva dolcemente. Ed io, tornai alla realtà. All’improvviso fui di nuovo capace di guardarlo dritto in faccia e di capire che era di fronte a me.

“J ascoltami. Lo so che è dura, ma ora ho davvero bisogno di te per ritrovare Riley, Liza e anche gli altri, capito? Devi tenero duro, ok? Sta andando tutto bene, vedrai che finirà bene. Ok?” mi incoraggiò insistendo nel guardarmi negli occhi.

Io ero un disastro in quel momento; bianco come non mai, sul punto di vomitare quasi e stringendo la cintura della reflex intorno al mio corpo con fare spasmodico. Poi chiusi gli occhi per una attimo, stringendoli e iniziando ad annuire ripetutamente. Dopodiché mi sforzai per tornai a respirare, a raccogliere tutte le mie forze e i nervi a pezzi, così da poter di nuovo rispondergli.

“Si, Ok” gli dissi deglutendo nervosamente, ma facendogli capire che ero tornato in parte in possesso delle mie facoltà e che quindi potevo resistere ancora un altro po’.

“Bravo J” mi incoraggiò, passando una mano sul retro del mio collo e sorridendomi con affetto.

Io gli sorrisi in risposta e una volta voltato, tornai a seguirlo.

Uscimmo da lì, notando come l’altra baracca fosse così vicina. Bastava scavalcare una pila di casse e saltarci dentro. Ma poi, mi bloccai. A dir la verità, ci bloccammo entrambi.

“Eravate i miei prigionieri preferiti; davvero non scherzo” sentii quella voce, la _sua_ voce, di Vaas, quella stessa, che ero sicuro mi avrebbe dato gli incubi per anni.

Io mi paralizzai ancora una volta dal terrore. Grant come sempre, dimostro di avere più sangue freddo del mio e quindi, mi afferrò per un braccio trascinandomi subito accanto a se, in modo che non restassi lì così allo scoperto, come un povero idiota.

Poi mi fece segno di stare zitto e fermo.

Eravamo coperti sì, anche perché il buio ci dava un enorme vantaggio a riguardo. Ma c’era quasi solo una fottutissima rete a separarci dal piazzale pieno di pirati. Poi alzai lo sguardo, c’era un palco e lui, Vaas, stava lì e davanti a se...

“Oddio, ce ne sono così tanti” commentai sconvolto e prima che potessi finire, sentii mio fratello ringhiare a denti stretti _Bastardo!_ Con un odio così viscerale, che mi sconvolse.

Così lo fissai, per un attimo spaventato anche da lui. Davvero, non gli avevo mai visto uno sguardo così assassino negli occhi. Ma poi ritornai a guardare anch’io Vaas, visto che continuò nel suo sadico e delirante gioco perverso, di terrorizzare a morte i suoi ostaggi.

“Io ridevo. Voi chiacchieravate e poi piangevate di più” commentò, con la pistola in mano e stando ancora solo all’estremità destra del palco.

Gli altri pirati, alzati o seduti in giro, lo guardavano e condividevano _l’ilarità_ della situazione.

“Eh. Che ricordi” aggiunse poi, come se stesse realmente parlando di un’esperienza indimenticabile, ma in realtà, prendendoli solo per il culo.

“Sì, durano per sempre. Ma volete sapere un’altra cosa?” chiese poi ironico ai prigionieri, ed io ebbi davvero un pessimo presentimento.

 

_Devi occuparti dei rifiuti…_

 

Ricordai le parole dell’uomo elegante, ma prima di realizzare del tutto…

 

**_Bang_ **

 

Improvvisamente incominciò a seccarli sparandogli in testa uno dietro l’altro ed io quasi, urlai in preda allo shock e anche perché, in un attimo mi tornò in mente Vince. E fu come se fossi di nuovo lì, con il suo corpo disteso a terra nella pozza di sangue e…quasi mandai a puttane il nostro nascondiglio. Quasi, con l’urlo che mi scappò dalla bocca, ci feci scoprire. Ma Grant lo comprese in tempo

Prima che qualcuno potesse effettivamente udirmi, mio fratello mi afferrò da dietro e con la sua stessa mano mi tappò la bocca con fare rude, tirandomi a se e costringendomi a fa morire quel suono nella mia gola. Ed anche gli altri lamenti che seguirono come gli spari continuarono.

All’inizio lottai, per istinto, ma poi lasciai che mi stringesse, abbracciandomi, per farmi stare calmo, silenzioso e per farmi sentire al sicuro. Visto anche come scoppiai a piangere, finendo per lacrimare sul suo braccio che mi circondava la testa - per tenermela vicino al proprio petto.

Tremavo così violentemente, tanto che lo sentii rivolgermi di nuovo lo sguardo e chiamarmi a bassa voce. Cercando nel frattempo di asciugarmi un po’ il viso bagnato dal pianto, con la mano che aveva libera. Ma io non diedi segni di risposta, perché in quel momento ritornai con la mente, di nuovo altrove…

“J, J va tutto bene” mi disse un po’ agitato anche lui, ma cercando comunque di calmarmi.

“I ricordi vanno seppelliti” sentii Vaas finire di dire con fare sadico a quella pover agente che aveva appena sterminato.

“Andra, tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene, tutto bene…” mi ripeté ancora Grant, con voce rassicurante, come fosse una preghiera o un rituale. Ripetendo alle mie orecchie quelle parole ancora, e ancora…e ancora una volta.

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

“Dove sono ora?” chiese Keith a Grant: “Non li ho ancora salutati”

I due erano rimasti in giardino per tutto quel tempo, nonostante stava calando il buio. E avevano parlato tanto, perché anche se Grant era il maggiore, anche lui aveva il bisogno di sfogarsi e *Keith era abbastanza ottimo a riguardo.

Certo, di solito erano risse. Ne avevano fatte tante insieme, spalleggiandosi. Ma qui non si trattava solo di dare una lezione ad un paio di stronzi.

“Sono in casa, da qualche parte” gli rispose: “Dai rientriamo, che ho anche bisogni di parlare con J”

Dopo che Jason si era allontanato con Oliver, aveva sboccato. Ma poi suo fratello non era più tornato indietro; era rimasto continuamente nascosto dietro a quella grossa quercia, per un tempo che gli sembrò interminabile. Poi era tornato Ollie e gli aveva detto che J non se la sentiva più e che aveva chiesto di portarlo a casa.

Come rientrarono, si misero a cercarli e subito scoprirono che Riley era andato al piano di sopra, in camera sua, probabilmente a piangere ancora, vergognandosi di farlo davanti agli altri. Così si separò da Keith che andò su, sperando di poterlo sollevare almeno un po’.

Grant continuò a vagare per l’enorme casa, ma gli sembrava solo di fare dei giri a vuoto.

Dove diavolo era J?

“Hey Grant, finalmente” gli disse Oliver sorridente come lo incrociò, cercando di essere positivo: “allora, come sta ora J?”

Il maggiore dei fratelli Brody accigliò lo sguardo.

“Come, _come sta J?_ Tu dovresti saperlo meglio di me” gli rispose confuso.

“No invece” rispose ingenuamente il ragazzo.

Grant lo guardò ancora più spaesato. J era andato via con lui, mica con tutti gli altri. Non è che si erano messo a fumare erba e ora dava i numeri?

“Oliver, di che diavolo parli? Tu hai accompagnato a casa J” gli ricordò allora.

“Si, l’ho fatto. Ma poi lui ha detto di aver cambiato idea, così ha preso le chiavi e ha detto che tornava da voi. Poi mi ha lasciato qui, dicendomi di tirare fuori il rinfresco nel frattempo” spiegò Oliver.

Grant non capiva: “Aspetta, cosa? È quando è successo?” gli chiese preoccupato a quel punto.

“Oddio, diverse ore fa, appena siamo arrivati qui” disse Oliver massaggiandosi distrattamente la testa: “Ha detto che voleva tornare da voi e così gli ho lasciato pure la mia macchina. Io gli ho chiesto se la sentiva di guidare ma mi ha detto che stava già meglio”

“E tu gli hai creduto?” gli chiese incredulo e anche un tantino ~~molto~~ nervoso.

A quel punto Oliver fece un’espressione intimorita, iniziando a capire che forse aveva combinato un mezzo disastro.

“Oliver, Jason non è più tornato al cimitero!” gli disse iniziando a preoccuparsi a morte. Ma facendo sì che nessun’altro sentisse. Da come lo trascinò in un angolo discreto della casa.

Il ragazzo biondo iniziò a sentirsi terribilmente in colpa: “Io…oddio, non immaginavo che…Grant davvero, ho pensato che fosse con te e Riley per tutto il tempo”

Grant iniziò a sentirsi più nervoso che mai. E ora dove cazzo era andato?

“L-lo chiamo subito” disse Ollie, capendo la gravità della cosa e cercando di rimediare all’errore. Anche se Grant, nonostante la voce grossa, non gli dava minimamente la colpa.

Quando J ci si metteva, era fottutamente testardo e incontrollabile.

“Sì, fallo. E fatti dire subito dove si trova” gli disse Grant ansioso, mentre il ragazzo biondo stava ancora cercando il suo nome nella rubrica.

Il cellulare squillava ed entrambi attesero con ansia. Ma dopo un po’, Ollie dovette allontanarselo dall’orecchio. Jason non aveva risposto. Ma Non si perse d’animo, così riprovò ancora, e ancora e…

“Grant” lo chiamò Oliver deglutendo nervosamente: “Non…risponde” gli comunicò poi, mortalmente dispiaciuto e terribilmente preoccupato anche lui ora.

Grant si portò le mani al viso per la disperazione.

 

_Merda J…_


	9. Sickness

Grant mi stringeva così forte che quasi soffocai tra le sue braccia. Ma faceva bene...in quel momento, ero completamente incapace di controllare i miei gemiti di sofferenza.

Sentii ancora Vaas inveire.

Anche se Grant cercava di coprirmi gli occhi, ancora lo vidi, il profilo del pirata. Ignaro che noi stavamo tentando la fuga e di fatto, iniziando a fumare del tutto rilassato – dopo aver ordinando di ripulirle il disastro da lui stesso combinato.

Come poteva essere così freddo? Come poteva essere...così spietato? Più lo guardavo e più per me era un enigma quell’uomo. Ma come fin dalla prima volta che lo vidi, nonostante il terrore, più lo fissavo e più facevo fatica a distogliere lo sguardo.

Poi finalmente, _finalmente_ , se ne andò e rimase solo il sottofondo degli altri pirati che chiacchieravano tranquillamente fra di loro.

“Se né andato J” Mi informò mio fratello, con voce lieve, pensando che non me ne fossi ancora accorto. Allentando poi la morsa che aveva su di me, senza però lasciarmi andare. Mi andava bene. Ripresi a respirare quasi normalmente, iniziando a soffocare da solo i miei stessi singhiozzi.

Ma ero così, svuotato…

“Grant, non lo sopporto più. Tutta questa merda, io non…” cercai di dirgli, per fargli capire che non mi sentivo per niente in grado di abituarmi a tutto questo e che non avrei potuto mai.

“Hey, hey, hey. Adesso basta, ok?Va tutto bene J, va tutto bene” mi disse cercando ancora di tirarmi su di morale e di darmi forza. Ma io tenevo lo sguardo basso e tramavo così tanto.

Non andava affatto bene.

“Sentii, ora ci fermiamo giusto un minuto, ok? Così respiri un attimo” disse, ma dalla sua voce capii che anche per lui stesso era un’idea troppo rischiosa. Che stare fermi lì, avrebbe aumentato pericolosamente le possibilità di farci scoprire.

Allora cercai subito di imputarmi.

“No, Grant. Continuiamo. Non possiamo stare qui, non possiamo…ti prego” gli dissi subito, anche se la mia voce uscì con un suono così patetico che si capiva quanto fossi momentaneamente incapace a fare qualsiasi azione. Soprattutto quando tentai di allontanarmi dalle su braccia, per rimettermi sulle mie gambe, che crollarono subito sotto il mio peso.

Mio fratello mi prese immediatamente, sorreggendomi in tempo. Facendomi poi accasciare nuovamente contro il suo petto e infine, chiudermi di nuovo in un abbraccio.

“E invece aspettiamo; hai bisogno di un paio di minuti per riprenderti” sentenziò lui e io non ebbi più il coraggio di rispondere. Non riuscivo nemmeno a muovermi.

Volevo solo svegliarmi da quel terribile incubo. Anche perché, avevo un terribile presentimento; la direzione in cui Vaas aveva puntato. Il sorriso e lo sguardo compiaciuto che mi era parso apparirgli sul viso, una volta iniziato ad incamminarsi in _quella_ via...

Non ero mai stato in quel posto e il buio, lo spostamento furtivo, non mi aveva fatto mappare bene il campo di prigionia. Ma non so perché, ero quasi sicuro che fosse andato esattamente, dove prima eravamo stati ingabbiati io e mio fratello.

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Grant non poteva credere a quello che stava accadendo, proprio in quel giorno; aveva tentato in tutti modi di chiamare Jason, facendosi promettere da Oliver di coprirlo. Di far sì che non si notasse la sua mancanza al rinfresco. Poi aveva preso la propria auto ed era andato in giro a cercarlo.

Ma Los Angeles era grande e le ore passarono a vuoto. E tentava di chiamarlo e richiamava sempre Ollie anche per sapere se J fosse tornato; o se almeno, con lui e gli altri, si fosse fatto sentire. Ma nulla. Poi all’improvviso il suo cellulare squillò e Grant lo prese con trepidazione, senza nemmeno curarsi di vedere chi l’avesse chiamato.

“J sei tu?” chiese subito, ma dall’altra parte del telefono ci fu il silenzio, per un attimo.

Fortunatamente aveva già accostato con la macchina.

“Lei è Grant Brody?” chiese poi una voce femminile.

“Si” rispose confuso.

“Mi scusi, sono un’infermiera del General Hospital di Los Angeles e per prassi devo informala che suo fratello...” si interruppe un attimo, ma a Grant già si era fermato il cuore alla parola infermiera: “Jason Brody, è ricoverato qui da noi. Non è grave, stia tranquillo, ma lei era il primo nella lista dei contatti e sarebbe meglio che venisse a prenderlo di persona, se vuole che torni a casa”

Grant riprese a respirare. Per un attimo, per un solo attimo aveva temuto…oddio, c’era già stato un funerale in famiglia, due sarebbero stati fin troppi. Per chiunque.

“Che cosa gli è successo?” chiese poi preoccupato, facendo già manovra per andare verso l’ospedale.

“Incidente d’auto. Ma sarebbe meglio che venisse lei a discuterne con il dottore. Chi lo ha in cura a insistito a riguardo” l’avviso la donna e Grant la ringrazio, per poi farsi spiegare dove si trovava il General Hospital.

Los Angels era grande.

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Jason si stava calmando, ora il suo respiro era molto più regolare. E tremava di meno. Ma Grant non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi così preoccupato. Suo fratello minore era così difficile da gestire, non come Riley. Che era più mansueto e tranquillo, anche nel dolore e nella paura.

 

_Riley…_

 

Chissà dov’era; sperava che fosse insieme a qualcuno degli altri. Aveva due fratelli che aveva giurato di proteggere. Jason era lì tra le sue braccia, l’altro, rinchiuso chissà dove. Li avrebbe trovati, sia lui che i loro amici e se ne sarebbero andati.

Ma doveva riuscire a tenere sano di mente Jason. Il dolore, la paura e la rabbia, non la gestiva come la gestivano gli altri. Questi sentimenti erano stati sempre molto violenti in lui e delle volte, _rare volte_ ultimamente, (a cui solo Grant, grazie a Dio, aveva assistito) pareva lo mandassero quasi fuori di testa.

Era come se dentro di lui ci fosse una grande forza, pronta ad esplodere. Ma che non riusciva ad emergere veramente e questo lo rendeva, allo stesso tempo, anche fragile. Era una cosa paradossale e Grant non era mai riuscito a spiegarsela.

“Scusami…” sentì poi arrivare singhiozzante da suo fratello.

“E di cosa?” gli chiese comprensivo Grant.

“Per essere così debole” rispose subito Jason, con un tono così colpevole nella voce da fargli sentire un colpo al cuore. Si sentiva una palla al piede.

“No J, questo non è vero” gli disse subito il maggiore, per poi sollevarlo e guardarlo in faccia.

Il volto di Jason era un casino, così rigato dalle lacrime.

“Tu sei più forte di quanto credi J è solo che non hai ancora avuto l’occasione di dimostralo, credimi” insistette Grant e Jason lo guardò, del tutto confuso e incredulo.

“No, guardami. Io non riesco...a fare un passo senza tremare” cercò di negare Jason. Guardandosi le mani tremanti del tutto demoralizzato.

“Avere paura non vuol dire essere deboli. Anch’io ho paura e non ero meglio di te la prima volta che mi hanno messo un’arma in mano e fatto scendere sul campo di battaglia” gli rivelò, poi però gli mise le mani sulle spalle, deciso.

“Ma ti rivelo un segreto; pensa a Riley. Pensa a Liza, pensa a Oliver, a tutti i nostri amici” gli disse poi e Jason lo fece e più ci pensava, più la paura lasciava passo ad una impetuosa rabbia: “Sono la fuori, ancora prigionieri e noi siamo gli unici che possono fare qualcosa per salvarli. E finché ti terrai questo in testa, vedrai che riuscirai a muoverti”

Aveva ragione; quando Jason era solo con Vaas, era paralizzato e sottomesso. Ma poi, quando Vince si era esposto, aveva sentito l’impulso di agire per dargli una chance di funga e lo aveva fatto.

Jason annuì a suo fratello, stringendo i pugni e tornado abbastanza deciso.

“C’è la fai ora J?” gli chiese poi in conferma Grant.

“Si! Ce la faccio” confermò poi velocemente.

Si vedeva che aveva recuperato un po’ di grinta. E che poteva resistere ancora un altro po’.

“Bene, sta sempre basso e seguimi…” disse poi, scordandosi di nuovo, o meglio, evitandolo ancora, di chiedergli come Vaas l’avesse preso. E se gli avesse fatto… _altro_ ; ma non poteva far crollare suo fratello.

Non ora che aveva dato fondo all’ultimo barlume di autostima e speranza che gli rimanevano.

 

**...** **. .... .... ....**

 

“Jason!” urlò andandogli incontro.

“Grant…” pronunciò tremolante il suo nome il fratello minore, sollevandosi dal letto d’ospedale in modo da mettersi seduto. Addosso aveva ancora i vestiti del funerale, anche se trasandati.

Il maggiore lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò con tutte le sue forze. Ma poi si ricordò che l’altro aveva fatto un incidente d’auto. Così lo rilasciò subito temendo di avergli fatto male, poi gli prese il volto e lo guardò bene in viso; aveva un livido in piena faccia, come se qualcuno glie l'avesse date di santa ragione.

“J, ma che diavolo hai combinato?” gli chiese preoccupato e di fatto non suonò come un rimprovero.

“Io, mi dispiace Grant, non volevo…” iniziò a singhiozzare, abbassando la testa e lasciandola contro suo fratello: “…è solo che, pensavo di farcela; guidavo per andare al cimitero, ma poi a metà strada mi bloccavo e tornavo indietro, e poi di nuovo verso cimitero e ancora indietro, e di nuovo e di nuovo ancora. Mi sentivo come se fossi completamente uscito di testa” disse disperato.

“No J, va tutto bene. È normale, tu sei normale” gli disse, accarezzandogli la testa: “questo giorno è solo, un pessimo giorno. Siamo distrutti e la stanchezza…il dolore, non ci fa ragionare bene ora. Ma vedrai che nei prossimi giorni, in qualche modo, andrà già meglio” lo rassicurò, per poi lasciarlo e voltarsi un attimo, per allungare una mano verso la sedia e portandosela a se, in modo da sedersi. Dopodiché sospirò sollevato.

Per un attimo, ci fu una lunga pausa di silenzio. Poi Grant parlò di nuovo.

“J, mi hanno detto che hai completamente distrutto l’auto di Ollie” disse poi il giovane con amarezza.

Era un miracolo che Jason non si fosse fatto quasi nulla, a parte qualche livido e graffio. Ma non era questo il punto; ciò che lo rendeva davvero perplesso, era il modo con cui l’aveva distrutta.

Jason, ancora con gli occhi lucidi, si lasciò sfuggire una risata, un po’ divertita un po’ nervosa: “Sì, chissà che faccia farà quando lo saprà. Era la preferita di suo padre; la *California Spider del 58’, hai presente?”

Grant invece non rideva affatto: “Mi hanno anche detto che eri ubriaco e drogato”

Il suo discorso stava prendendo una piega di rimprovero, ma Jason lo capiva e se ne vergognava. Di fatto teneva lo sguardo basso. Ma questa volta non avrebbe vomitato; i dottori gli avevano dato tutto quello che serviva per farlo riprendere e stranamente, aveva un colorito migliore di quando stava al funerale. Tanto che ora sembrava solo stanco.

“Jason, tu hai...tentato di ucciderti?” gli chiese poi Grant, anche lui con gli occhi lucidi, incredulo delle proprie stesse parole, ma la verità era…che non sapeva più a che pensare.

Jason gli restituì uno sguardo sconvolto.

“No. Certo che no, Grant. Come fai a pensare una cosa simile?” disse ancor più sconvolto il ragazzo.

Era sincero, più che sincero. Eppure…

“Io non so più che pensare J. Sai, Riley piange. Ma almeno si capisce quello che prova. Invece tu…tu ti tieni tutto dentro e pretendi di far finta che vada tutto bene. A volte sembri triste e a volte sembri del tutto negare la realtà come se fossi…” si interruppe, anche perché sarebbe stato parecchi ipocrita, visto che prima lo aveva tranquillamente negarlo.

“…pazzo” finì però Jason per lui e Grant si sentì in colpa.

“Io non, J tu non sei pazzo. Rare volte sembra che tu...maledizione, non so come dirtelo; diventi un po' strano, ma questo non vuol dire che tu non abbia contatto con la realtà” gli disse, avendo però edulcorato di molto la pillola, per infine sospirare; “Sono solo preoccupato J. Tu delle non parli mai di quello di quello che ti fa male sul serio e pretendi sempre di ignoralo come se non esistesse. Finché poi…succede questo” disse, riferendosi alla ovvia situazione attuale.

“Parla con me J, raccontami tutto, ogni cosa. Dimmi che cosa hai fatto fino ad ora, non risparmiati. Io non ti giudicherò, ma parlamene. Ti prego. Non voglio muri tra me, te o Riley”

Grant fu così dannatamente convincente...

“Si, Ok” disse subito Jason annuendo anche, poi sospiro: “oddio, non so nemmeno da dove iniziare” si chiese poi, massaggiandosi nervosamente il viso e sentendoselo dolorante.

“Inizia da quello” propose poi Grant, riferendosi l’occhio nero, e tutte le altre ferite che aveva e che parevano più saltate fuori da una rissa, invece che da un’incidente d’auto.

“Si, d’accordo” confermò il fratello minore, poi iniziò a raccontare...


	10. Fail, Again and Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sembra ormai che il successo della fuga sia inevitabile. Ovviamente il destino la pensa diversamente...

“Andiamo, siamo quasi fuori J” Mi disse Grant e io non potevo che esserne felice.

Alla fine ci infilammo sotto le baracche e uscimmo dal campo grazie a un enorme buco tra le lamiere. Ma non appena fuori ci fermammo un attimo, non potevamo correre alla cieca, di notte, nella foresta, sperando e basta di non inciampare in un crepaccio o in altri uomini di Vaas.

“Dove siamo?” gli chiesi subito, una volta passata a mio fratello la mappa.

Avendo fatto il militare, ne capiva più di me.

“Sono stato un idiota, non ci saremmo mai dovuti buttare da soli. Avevo promesso a papà di avere cura di voi due” mi disse furioso con se stesso, mentre guardava la mappa.

“Non fa niente Grant” lo rassicurai, dopotutto non ne aveva colpa.

Chi se lo poteva immaginare una cosa simile?

“Piuttosto, dice dove sono stati portati gli altri?” gli chiesi un po’ impaziente.

“Non lo so, ma li troveremo. Li libereremo e torneremo tutti quanti a casa” mi disse deciso, io annui e ci credetti. Dio se ci credetti…sembrava quasi, potessimo vincere su tutto. Ma poi, all’improvviso sentimmo uno sparo e prima che potessi capire da dove arrivasse, del sangue mi si schizzò su tutta la faccia.

Per un attimo pensai di essere io quello ferito, ma poi capii, che tutto quel rosso, che continuava a colare e imbrattare ogni cosa, veniva da…

“GRANT!” urlai con gli occhi sgranati dal terrore.

Che idioti che eravamo stati, che razza, di stupiti, maledetti idioti. Avremmo dovuto scappare subito via e solo dopo guardare la mappa. Solo dopo! Ma la mia rabbia non era comunque niente in confronto al terrore che provai, una volta voltato e visto che il colpo era venuto da…

 _Vaas_ …

Lo so che ero un adulto ormai, ma ero sicuro che lui sarebbe stato per sempre il mio uomo nero sotto il letto d’ora in avanti.

Come lo vidi impallidii dal terrore, ma poi mi ricordai che l’agitazione che percepivo al mio fianco, veniva da Grant. Così lo ignorai, non so dove trovai la forza di farlo, di dimenticarmi che quel dannato bastardo psicopatico stava proprio lì, con ancora la pistola puntata verso noi due. Ma lo feci. Perché mio fratello stava morendo, agitandosi e sanguinando come un maiale sgozzato.

Subito, totalmente disperato, gli feci pressione sulla ferita al collo con le mie stesse mani. E in risposta sentii Vaas ridere più divertito che mai.

“Come? Uh? Vuoi scappare? Uh? Vuoi scappare e così mancarmi di rispetto?” attaccò a dire, mezzo infuriato e mezzo divertito. Ma nonostante ciò, nemmeno lo guardavo.

“Grant! NO! ti scongiuro! Resisti!” lo supplicavo tra le lacrime e nel frattempo continuavo a ripetermi come un mantra nella testa.

_Non mio fratello! Non mio fratello! Non mio fratello…_

stavo andando in completa paranoia.

“Pensi di incularmi? Tu mi arrivi qui, con quella tua faccia da cazzo, OK, e il telefonino da fighetto e quel minorato di tuo fratello, e pensi di fottermi! Mi vuoi fottere alla grande!” continuò Vass nel suo delirio, agitando in giro quella maledetta pistola, ma non mi importava.

“Ja..son…” il suo era poco più che un lamento.

Sotto di me mio fratello si agitava convulsamente, come fosse epilettico e dalla bocca gli usciva del sangue, così tanto che era troppo. Ma io continuavo a premere e illudermi come se fossi pazzo a mia volta, che sarebbe andato tutto bene, tutto bene! Che si poteva aggiustare! Che non era niente! Finché all’improvviso, smise di agitarsi...

“Grant?” dissi con un file di voce, guardandolo terrorizzato e tremante più che mai.

“Mi piace, no anzi, ti rispetto” continuò nel frattempo Vaas.

“GRANT!” lo chiamai un’ultima volta, afferrandogli possessivamente il viso, sperando che riaprisse gli occhi. Ma alla fine nulla, le forze lo stavano mollando del tutto, o forse…lo avevano già fatto. Ed io-ero così-sconvolto…

“Sai che ti dico, ti do trenta secondi!” mi sentii poi dire con tono divertito, quasi eccitato.

Col volto pallido e le mani tremanti, mollai la presa su mio fratello e mi girai verso Vaas. Lui stava in piedi e mi fissava dritto negli occhi, incuriosito dalla situazione.

“E se non ti mangia vivo la giungla” mi propose: “lo faccio io” disse poi sorridendo compiaciuto più che mai. Come fosse pienamente eccitato dalla seconda scelta e anche, in trepidante attesa di attuarla.

“Su vai” mi disse poi, facendomi un lieve cenno con la mano in cui impugnava la pistola. Gli altri due uomini che erano con lui, soprattutto quello accucciato con il cane, sembravano anche loro decisamente divertiti; non vedevano l’ora di iniziare _la caccia_.

Io ero paralizzato dalla paura e non avevo più il minimo controllo del mio corpo.

 

_Tu sei più forte di quanto credi J…_

 

“Cazzo sei sordo! Ho detto vai!” mi disse poi, diventando di colpo furioso.

Ma ancora io non potevo fare altro che fissarlo paralizzato.

“Ho detto di levarti dal cazzo! Coniglio!” aggiunse e in preda a delirio e follia iniziò a spararmi vicino, così che io finalmente, mi alzai e iniziai a correre nella foresta.

 

_È solo che non hai ancora avuto l’occasione di dimostralo…_

 

“Corri, forest, corri!” lo sentii ancora urlami e deridermi alle spalle, dopodiché tempestivamente, altri colpi di spari seguirono e questa volta, erano per uccidermi.

Le mie mani, erano piene zeppe di sangue e il mio volto, pieno di lacrime. Ed io avevo...appena abbandonato mio fratello…

 

_Grant, perdonami..._

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Come Jason iniziò a correre, Vaas saltò giù divertito, con tutta l’intenzione di seguirlo. Ma prima che qualche sottoposto idiota potesse rovinargli i piani, il pirata ordinò che l’americano doveva essere recuperato vivo. Potevano fargli male, ma doveva tornare tutto d’un pezzo.

Caricò la pistola, avanzando subito in direzione dove il suo coniglio era scappato, ma quando passò a fianco dell’americano morto, scoprì che non era ancora, tanto morto…

Una mano gli afferrò il piede. Anche se fu un riflesso incondizionato, patetico, che in un attimo, perse tutta la proprio forza e di fatto, Vaas calciò subito via infastidito quello stupido arto. Ma prima di iniziare la caccia, decise di fermarsi un attimo a guardare il morente; era ancora vivo, ma si trattava solo di poco, forse nemmeno un minuto.

Vaas rise.

“Pensavi davvero di potermi fottere? O di potermi impedire di _fottermi_ il tuo fratellino?” disse sadico, accentuando l’ultima frase con fare particolarmente compiaciuto: “I tuoi tentativi di fare rumore per distrarmi prima erano così, completamente penosi cazzo” gli rivelò, facendogli capire che lo aveva sentito e lo aveva capito, diverse ore prima, quando stava per baciare Jason.

Grant non poteva credere a ciò che stava udendo. Ma poi Vaas si accucciò, in modo che potessero guardarsi dritti in faccia e che l’altro, quando se ne sarebbe andato, l’avesse fatto nel modo più orribile possibile.

“Ma…” iniziò a dire il pirata, scoppiando poi a ridere, già divertito dall’idea che gli era appena venuta in testa: “…vuoi sapere una cosa? Ora io lo ritroverò, trascinerò qui il suo culo, e poi me lo scoperò a forza sopra il tuo stupido cadavere!” gli disse perversamente compiaciuto e Grant, che sentì tutto, come ormai sentiva la vita scivolargli via, l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare, fu sgranare gli occhi dal terrore e lasciarsi sfuggire lacrime di puro dolore.

Poi, dal suo punto di vista, tutto diventò nero…per sempre.

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Grant, ancora seduto nella stanza d’ospedale con J, non poteva credere a quello che suo fratello gli aveva appena raccontato.

“Aspetta, quindi…la droga non l’hai presa?” gli richiese per conferma.

“No” gli ripeté Jason.

“E come diavolo c’è finita nel tuo sangue allora?” gli chiese Grant confuso.

“Non lo so. Dev'essere stato quando stavo al pub...” rispose distrattamente.

Dopotutto, Jason gli aveva appena raccontato che una volta finito di fare quell'inutile avanti e indietro, aveva sentito il bisogno di andarsi a bere qualcosa da solo – sopratutto dopo aver ricordato che nel portafoglio, aveva ancora la carta d'identità falsa che lo faceva già ventunenne.

Aveva ammesso che lo aveva fatto, perché si vergognava di cedere così all'alcol davanti ad amici e parenti. Ma aveva anche giurato, che dopo aver bevuto un po', sicuramente avrebbe chiamato o lui o Oliver, per farsi venire a prendere. Ma giusto poco prima che potesse comporre il numero sul cellulare...

“...poi ho rincontrato quei, tre fottutissimi stronzi!” gli disse Jason, con un pizzico di disprezzo.

Grant era ancora confuso e il fratello, capendolo, si affrettò a dare qualche spiegazione in più.

“L’ultima volta che ho tentato di ritornare al cimitero sono andato addosso ad uno; la macchina era tutta intera e lo ero anch’io ma…lo puoi immaginare; in quel momento l’ultima cosa che volevo era stare lì a sorbirmi un’idiota che mi inveiva addosso – solo perché avevo tamponato la sua cazzo di macchina!” aggiunse sospirando: “Così sono sceso e lui è sceso con gli altri suoi amici del cazzo. Io l’ho mandato a fare in culo e lui in risposta è tornato indietro a prendere una mazza da baseball. Ma a quel punto sono saltato subito sulla spider e me la sono filata prima che potessero farmi il culo” aggiunse massaggiandosi distrattamente il capo.

“Comunque non è che ne sia valsa la pena, visto che lì ho beccati lì nel locale. Forse mi hanno pure seguito apposta” spiegò poi J, indicandosi ironicamente la faccia e di conseguenza, i lividi: “Sembrava c’è l’avessero anche perché, mi credevano il solito ricco viziato ragazzino del cazzo” aggiunse ancora, con sguardo pensieroso.

Probabilmente ricordando i loro sguardi e gli insulti a riguardo.

“Sai, non ho ancora controllato i miei affetti, ma credo che mi abbiano anche rapinato” aggiunse distrattamente, stando sempre con lo sguardo altrove perché anche se cercava di raccontarlo come non fosse accaduto niente, in realtà se ne vergognava.

“Sì, deve essere stato giusto proprio in quel momento o poco prima, che qualcuno mi ha gettato la droga nel bicchiere. Perché quando li ho incrociati nel Pub…ho capito subito che qualcosa non andava; mi ero sentito improvvisamente più debole, meno veloce e così...confuso. A malapena stavo in piedi. Dio, ricordo che mi avevano guardato così divertiti dalla cosa quei tre figli di puttana e poi, hanno iniziato a darmele di santa ragione” disse Jason con voce un po’ affaticata, continuando a massaggiarsi le tempie: “dopodiché più nulla. Non ricordo niente. Ho, cancellato tutto. Non saprei nemmeno dirti se mi hanno pestato tutti e tre o se l'hanno fatto per tutto il tempo. O come, o dove mi hanno mollato dopo. In ogni caso, sono quante? Quattro ore? Cinque? di vuoto totale. Non so come mai guidavo ancora l’auto di Ollie, ma no Grant. Di sicuro non l’ho fatto per quel _motivo_ ” finì per spiegare.

“non potrò mai credere di aver tentato il suicido” finì per ripetere a se stesso J con un sussurro. Ed era sincero nel dirlo, più che sincero.

Si vedeva che con tutto se stesso, non credeva alla possibilità che potesse essere vero; intanto Grant lo guardava ancora incredulo. Non ricordava per davvero nulla quello fatto nelle ultime ore?

“Adesso però stai meglio vero?” gli chiese il maggiore.

Jason annuì: “Mi sento un po’ dolorante, ma sì. Oh e, non voglio tornare a casa stanotte Grant, non voglio che Riley e la mamma mi vedano conciato così. Ho già detto alla dottoressa che accettavo di rimanere qui un altro paio di giorni almeno. Mi capisci, vero?”

“Si J, sta tranquillo. Dirò a Oliver di raccontare che sei stato da lui” lo assecondò Grant, per poi alzare una mano e scompigliare i capelli al più giovane.

“Grazie” rispose confortato Jason.

In quel momento, nella stanza fece capolino la donna in questione. In realtà era lì già da un bel po’ ad osservarli, ma preferì lasciargli il loro spazi.

“Lei è Grant Brody?” gli chiese.

“Si, sono io” rispose subito.

“Può venire subito con me, deve firmare alcune pratiche. Così da dichiarare che l’abbiamo chiamata e tutto il resto. Burocrazia” lo avviso e Grant annuì, per poi alzarsi e seguirla.

Ma non prima di aver promesso a Jason, che sarebbe tornato subito.

Entrò nell’ufficio della donna, aspettandosi di trovarsi già in mano una penna e dover firmare. Ma lei non tirò fuori nessuna pratica, anzi, lo invitò addirittura a sedersi su un divanetto e gli aveva pure chiesto, se voleva qualcosa da bere…

Qualcosa non quadrava.

“Sto per violare il regolamento, dicendole quello che per legge dovrei dire solo e soltanto a suo fratello minore” gli disse subito, con fermezza e decisione. Sembrava una donna di carattere: “ma dato che, come ha già constatato, Jason non ricorda nulla. E dopo avervi osservati con attenzione prima...ho convenuto che fosse più saggio riferirlo a lei”

Grant cominciò a sudare freddo. Perché quell’orribile giornata sembrava non finire mai?

“Che cosa mi sta dicendo, la prego, arrivi al sodo e basta. Ho già dovuto assistere al funerale di mio padre oggi e per un attimo, ho creduto di dover fare anche quello di mio fratello, quando mi avete chiamato! Quindi si muova e sputi il rospo, cazzo!” disse nervoso come non mai, per poi rendersi subito conto con orrore quello che aveva fatto.

“Mi scusi. Mi scusi” si affrettò a farsi perdonare poi con voce provata, ma la dottoressa non si offese. A quanto pare, sembrava capire…

“Mi dispiace molto, le mie condoglianze. E mi addolora davvero dovervi informare di questa cosa, in giorno già così doloroso, ma…” si affrettò a spiegare, capendo che era meglio non girarci troppo intorno.

“Grant Brody, dalle analisi che abbiamo fatto a suo fratello. Dalla analisi, _che io_ , ho personalmente richiesto dopo aver notato una certa cosa…” incominciò a dire e Grant sbiancò, pregando che non fosse cancro. Qualsiasi cosa ma non il cancro: “suo fratello è stato violentato da almeno tre diversi uomini”

In un attimo seguì un silenzio di tomba, sconvolgente, e Grant ancora, nonostante la giovane età, si ritrovò quasi sul principio di un infarto...

“Co-cosa?” chiese poi d’istinto – incredulo – diventato d’improvviso quasi catatonico.

“La droga che gli è stata somministrata, si tratta di *Roofis; nota anche come la droga dello stupro. Le sto dicendo questo perché, (mi scusi se dico così) fortunatamente, suo fratello non ricorda nulla di tale esperienza traumatica e ho pensato, che potesse essere sua la decisione finale su se informalo o meno” concluse la donna, anche lei provata da una situazione simile.

Grant non riusciva più dire una parola.

“Se vuole un consiglio, da donna che ha dovuto trattare diverse, troppe volte, con vittime di violenza carnale…non glielo dica. Lui non se lo ricorda, quindi gli risparmi il trauma per lo meno. Ma si ricordi comunque di riportarlo qui fra tre, o meglio sei mesi, con una scusa qualsiasi e chieda di me; così che possa fargli anche gli ultimi test sulle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili. In modo di avere per lo meno la certezza assoluta, che non abbia nulla” gli disse infine, con voce calda e gentile.

Ancora Grant, stava col volto pallido e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

“Può, può scusarmi?” gli chiese Grant a fatica, alzandosi del tutto sconvolto, facendogli capire che voleva star solo.

 

… _Grant, ascoltami molto bene…_

 

“Si, certamente” gli rispose dispiaciuta la donna.

Grant uscì dall’ufficio della dottoressa con fare confusionale e andò dritto verso le scale; quelle interne, da usare solo in casi d’emergenza. Una volta arrivato, per un attimo si lasciò sostenere solo dalla parete a fianco, per poi tirargli un pugno. Forse sarebbe apparso il livido.

Ma l'attimo subito dopo, si piegò in avanti, affondandosi completamente il viso tra le mani e senza neanche accorgersene, incominciò a piangere tutto tremante.

Era troppo anche per lui...

 

… _promettimi, che li proteggerai…_

 

 

“Perdonami papà” si scusò poi, singhiozzando...

Dopodiché...quando ritornò in quell’ufficio, anche se non sapeva dove ne avesse trovato il coraggio per farlo, decise di seguire il consiglio della dottoressa.

Jason non seppe mai nulla e Grant si ripromise di non rivelarglielo mai, soprattutto quando risultò perfettamente sano dopo tutti i test per l’HIV e altre malattie sessualmente trasmissibili. Ma si ripromise anche, con tutto se stesso e sopra ogni altra cosa, che mai più, avrebbe permesso che accadesse una cosa simile, ad uno solo dei suoi due fratelli...


	11. Death & Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente si arriva alla fine, alla resa dei conti...

Così corsi, corsi più veloce che potevo con le lacrime agli occhi e un dolore indescrivibile per aver lasciato là, con quegli animali del cazzo, il cadavere di mio fratello. Fregandomene pure altamente, se i rami delle piante mi ferivano dappertutto come mi ci lanciavo attraverso, senza pensarci.

Visto poi che me lo meritavo.

“Eccolo! Lo vedo, lo vedo!” mi sentii urlare, anche se distante.

Mi stavano inseguendo, braccandomi come un animale. Sentivo i latrati dei cani abbaiarmi dietro. Ed ero agitato, ero disperato; ero distrutto. All’improvviso caddi anche e rotolai giù da un pendio. Sbattendo contro un tronco, una volta ritornato sul piano.

Cercai di rialzarmi subito da lì, ma in un primo momento ricaddi sulle ginocchia e sulle braccia, continuando a piangere in modo vergognoso. Le mie mani, erano ricoperte di sangue.

Del _suo_ sangue.

“Grant…Grant…” dissi tra le lacrime, poi i rumori mi ricordarono che non potevo fermarmi. Così mi costrinsi a rialzarmi, tutto dolorante e tremante. Con una mano sul mio povero fianco provato. Per poi rincominciare subito a correre a perdifiato.

Non sapevo che fare, non sapevo dove andare. Correvo alla cieca nel buio, sperando solo di smetterla di sentire quegli orribili rumori provocati dalle persone che mi stavano inseguendo…

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

“Eccolo qui Vaas” disse uno dei suoi sottoposti, indicando il corpo di Jason contro la cassa.

Diversi metri più avanti, c’era la gabbia con dentro il fratello, Grant Brody. Ma a Vaas non fregava un cazzo di lui. Di fatto lo ignorò bellamente, andò subito incontro a Jason, mettendosi tra le sue gambe divaricate per poi abbassarsi. Ora i loro volti erano alla stessa altezza.

Era ancora più incantevole con quell’espressione così rilassata, del tutto inconsapevole, che il lupo cattivo era arrivato a mangiarselo.

Abbassò le mani, gliele mise sulle gambe e le fece scorrere, fino al limite delle cosce e dove iniziava il suo inguine. Già si sentiva eccitato; voleva levarglieli, magari strappandoli anche con il suo coltello da caccia ancora sporco di sangue, magari giusto quel tanto che bastava per mostrare un po’ di pelle e per permettergli di possederlo lì, davanti agliocchi di tutti.

 

_Perché no?_

 

Tanto non si era mai fatto problemi a riguardo; ma farlo ora non sarebbe stato divertente.

Lo voleva sveglio, lo voleva partecipe. Voleva ancora avere quei meravigliosi occhi verdi su di se. Solo per se – anche se l’avrebbero guardato terrorizzati.

Non appena si sarebbe ripreso, si sarebbe divertito molto con lui.

Si sporse in avanti col viso. La testa di Jason era accasciata su di un lato, così, gli sfiorò la tempia con le labbra, lasciandogli un delicato bacio. Un piccolo assaggio.

Sentì subito dei rumori venire dalla gabbia; quel coglione del fratello aveva iniziato a fare un casino assordante, ma non gliene fregava un cazzo. Che guardasse pure, che si godesse lo spettacolo; lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi.

“Andiamo hermano, ora svegliati. Non vedi quanto sono già eccitato? Sai che me l’hai fatto diventare duro fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto?” gli sussurrò e in risposta, sentì un breve e piccolo lamento, che lo fece sorridere ancor più eccitato.

Vaas non aveva mai chiesto a Hoyt uno schiavo come pagamento. Chili di droga al posto dei soldi, sì; ogni tanto. Ma mai carne fresca, tra tutta quella che riusciva sempre a catturare, grazie a tutti quei poveri turisti rincoglioniti che venivano indirizzati sulle Rook. No, quello mai.

Ma…com’è che si diceva? C’è una prima volta per tutto? Per la prima volta, forse, avrebbe fatto proprio come quel pervertito sicario australiano.

Sì, lo avrebbe comprato come schiavo.

A quel punto il pirata gli prese il mento con una mano, lasciando che l’altra incrementasse la pressione sulla sua coscia (se fosse stato sveglio, avrebbe sentito male), poi raddrizzò il suo viso e col proprio pollice gli volle accarezzare il labbro inferiore.  
  
Era così morbido, quanto voleva assaporarle…

Avrebbe preferito che fosse stato sveglio, al loro primo _romantico_ bacio ma…non resisteva, voleva, un altro assaggio; così si sporse in avanti con tutta l’intenzione di baciarlo. L’altro nella gabbia, mandava rumori ancora più forti, ma non gli fregava un cazzo. Non gli fregava un cazzo di nulla, voleva solo il suo nuovo, bellissimo, tenero cucciolo dai profondi occhi verdi – che poi avrebbe avrebbe per bene addestrato, come più lo avrebbe compiaciuto.

“Vaas” lo interruppe però uno dei suoi, prima che potesse effettivamente posare le proprie labbra su quelle dell’altro: “C’è Hoyt alla radio, ti vuole e sta venendo qui”

Restò fermo un attimo, ancora inebriato da quel contatto e dall’odore dell’altro; tanto che già sentiva ogni centimetro della sua pelle sulle proprie labbra. Ma poi si ritrovò subito a spostare via il proprio viso leggermente incavolato, da quello del suo appetitoso prigioniero.

“Sempre nei cazzo di momenti sbagliati” si lamentò, notando che purtroppo Hoyt aveva sempre un ottimo tempismo quando si trattava di interromperlo sul punto di fare qualcosa di divertente. Ma era il capo ed era molto più bastardo e pericoloso di quanto Vaas stesso sarebbe stato mai, quindi…

“D’accordo, d’accordo. Mettilo dentro intanto” gli ordinò poi, alzandosi e allontanandosi: “Hey! E non provare a fare uno di quei tuoi nodi di merda! Hai capito?” lo avvisò poi con durezza.

Già era capitato che una ragazza fosse scappata per colpa del suo _magnifico_ nodo. Se per colpa sua sarebbe scappato anche lui, questa volta gli avrebbe ficcato una pallottola in testa.

Non ci sarebbero state scuse.

Subito andò nella baracca con la radio e parlò con Hoyt. Diceva che sarebbe stato lì in meno di dieci minuti – visto che era già sull’isola – e alla notizia, Vaas sbuffò.

Ma non perché odiava la sua compagnia, anzi al contrario, l’adorava. Era sempre un piacere fare una partita di Poker con lui. Un po’ di meno quando c’era anche l’altro, Buck.

Quindi no, non era quello il problema; anzi, la cosa che lo infastidiva era il fatto che doveva starlo ad aspettare per accoglierlo a dovere. E ciò stava a significare, che il divertimento che si sarebbe preso con il giovane americano doveva aspettare – visto come voleva assolutamente godersi per bene l’esperienza per tutta la notte.

Quindi, per quanto fosse completamente contrario alla propria natura – che era puro istinto animale, il più delle volte – doveva essere paziente ed aspettare; così da accogliere Hoyt, parlarci e fargli vedere tutti i nuovi prigionieri, sopratutto gli ultimi acchiappati dalle foto che avevano _comodamente_ lasciato sui loro stessi cellulari.

E già che c'era...

Vaas prese il dispositivo nero che aveva davanti. Era quello che aveva sottratto al giovane americano che aveva tanto iniziato ad ossessionarlo, insieme alla macchina fotografica e il resto. Poi si mise a smanettarci un po'. Passando foto e video. Poi all’improvviso si fermò, trovando la foto perfetta; era una dove Jason stava praticamente nudo, solo con una salvietta a coprigli distrattamente le parti intime. Si trovava in uno spogliatoio sportivo e parlava con quello che riconobbe come uno dei suoi amichetti smidollati che aveva acchiappato.

Ma Jason era totalmente distratto nell'immagine. Chi gli aveva fatto la foto col suo cellulare, voleva probabilmente fargli solo uno scherzo e forse, Jason non si era ancora accorto della cosa, visto che la foto era ancora presente sul dispositivo.

Vaas si guardò un attimo il cavallo dei pantaloni, poi rialzò lo sguardo sull'immagine e si leccò le labbra eccitato. In qualche modo, doveva pur tornare a raffreddarsi dopo tutto il sangue che gli era pompato tra le gambe, giusto? Non poteva mica presentarsi da Hoyt con l'alza bandiera. Quindi...

 

_Per il momento? Ma sì, perché no…_

 

Pensò, slacciandosi poi i pantaloni e infilandosi una mano lì, sotto i boxer, iniziando senza alcun pudore a _massaggiarselo_. E fantasticando anche sul fatto che, una volta avuto tutto il tempo per se con l'americano, sarebbe stato davvero divertente aggiungere altre foto simili alla collezione...

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Continuai a correre. Saltai un crepaccio, rotolai, mi rimisi in piedi e di nuovo, continuai a correre. Ma al peggio non c’era mai fine.

Già poco prima, ero stato costretto ad uccidere uno degli uomini di Vaas che mi aveva quasi preso. E ora, all’improvviso spuntò un dannato elicottero da guerra che mi sorvolo e iniziò a spararmi contro. Soprattutto quando mi ritrovai in campo aperto. Avanti ancora, l’unica via di fuga possibile; un lungo vecchio ponte di legno.

Così ci corsi sopra, senza pensarci troppo. Ma l’elicottero sparò prontamente anche contro il centro di quella cosa già instabile e traballante, spezzandola.

Come sentii il terreno cedere sotto i miei piedi, subito mi aggrappai con terrore, alle corde e alle tavole di legno che avevo lì di fronte (una volta finite verticalmente). Ritrovandomi alla fine appeso malamente a quel vecchio ponte quasi disfatto. Con sotto di me, solo una lunga caduta e le rapidi.

Istintivamente mi strinsi forte alle corde e agli assi, sentendomi le braccia stanche e doloranti. In più, la forte turbolenza creata dalle eliche dell’elicottero mi rendeva davvero difficoltoso resistere. Ma io mi costrinsi con tutto me stesso a farlo. Dopotutto, aveva smesso di sparami contro per lo meno...anche se, quasi mi accecò, puntandomi addosso quei maledetti fari per illuminarmi.

Dovevo risalire. Dovevo costringermi a trovare la forza per farlo! Nonostante i dolori e la stanchezza assoluta, io…dovevo…

“Bene, bene, Jason Brody” sentii la _sua_ voce, da un megafono, proprio nel momento in cui allungai una mano per afferrare l’asse sopra a quella dove stavo aggrappato, che però mi si staccò di colpo e che quasi, mi fece cascare di sotto.

“A quanto pare, sarò io a mangiarti” aggiunse poi, divertito e eccitato.

Io mi tenni aggrappato il più possibile, poi cercai di girare il volto verso la sponda opposta, dove stava Vaas. Ero così terrorizzato e lui si era accucciato, fissandomi, con quel coso in mano per potermi parlare senza essere sovrastato dal rumore dell’elicottero. Dietro di lui, c’erano i cani, che ancora mi sbraitavano contro e altri suoi uomini, tutti armati.

Ma nessuno mi sparava ancora contro. Poi tornai a guardare davanti a me, sopra di me. Il mio lato era privo di _loro_ e se solo fossi riuscito ad arrampicarmi…

“Non-ci-pensare-neanche” mi canticchiò Vaas, schernendomi.

Io iniziai a piangere dalla disperazione, incurvandomi contro quel poco di appiglio che avevo.

“Allora, Allora, Jason. Hai due possibilità in questo momento; cadere e morire. Oppure, restare lì e aspettare che uno dei miei ti venga a recuperare. E in quel caso, bé, vivrai! Non sei contento?” mi prese in giro di nuovo, scoppiando poi a ridere di gusto.

Quanto lo odiavo...

“E sai, sai una cosa? ho fatto una piccola promessa a quell’idiota ritardato di tuo fratello, prima che tirasse finalmente le cuoia. E cazzo hermano, non vedo proprio l’ora di mantenerla!” aggiunse con tono sadico e soddisfatto, poi lo sentii ridere ancora una volta.

 _Vaffanculo_!

Dovevo scappare. Andarmene di lì e fare qualcosa; dovevo essere forte. Per Riley e per gli altri. Per Grant…

per un secondo rividi nella mia mente il corpo atterra, ma non me ne lasciai abbattere, perché nel cuore invece avevo ancora le sue parole che mi risuonavano nella testa.  
  
 

_"pensa a Riley. Pensa a Liza, pensa a Oliver, a tutti i nostri amici"_

  
 

Alzai lo sguardo, deciso. Là, verso la cima, verso l'unica via di speranza e salvezza. Anche se ancora non sapevo, se ne sarei veramente stato in grado di assumermi una responsabilità così grande. Insomma, se ne ero pronto; avevo la sensazione così strana, che per esserlo per davvero (per entrare nella modalità giusta che mi avrebbe aiutato a conseguire il mio obbiettivo), prima avrei dovuto sbarazzarmi di me stesso. Come ad essere obbligato a dovermi levare via ogni mio peso, ogni mio limite e blocco. Come a dovermi in qualche modo ripulire o lavarmi, come se avessi dovuto purificarmi – come se fossi dovuto morire e risorgere.

Poi di nuovo, le parole di mio fratello che più di ogni altra cosa, mi davano la forza...

 

_"Sono la fuori, ancora prigionieri e noi siamo gli unici che possono fare qualcosa per salvarli."_

 

Così allungai un braccio, tentando ancora di arrampicarmi con le assi e arrivare in cima. Per poi tornare a correre lontano e poi...chissà. Ma ecco che come ci provai, uno dei sottoposti di Vaas mi sparò contro, o meglio, lo fece poco sopra di me così solo per farmi desistere. Ma per colpa di quel gesto così improvviso, per lo spavento, la presa mi scappò.

Quando me ne accorsi fu troppo tardi; provai a aggrapparmi di nuovo e subito, ma le corde mi scivolarono via e io caddi, sempre più giù e giù. L’impatto con l’acqua fu abbastanza brutale, subito mi inghiottì e tutto si fece nero. E anche se l'ultimo pensiero razionale che ebbi, riguardò sempre mio fratello maggiore; l’ultima cosa che capii prima che tutto svanisse, fu che Vaas aveva subito iniziato a inveire furiosamente contro uno dei suoi uomini…

per avermi ucciso…

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

Cos'era reale, cosa non lo era? Da quando avevo messo piede sulle Rook, niente mi pareva più avere un senso logico. Niente mi pareva più normale. Era come se fossi capitato in tutto un altro mondo senza nemmeno accorgermene.

 

_"La giungla parla attraverso il guerriero. La via, porta al cure della giungla…"_

 

mi sentii ripetere così tante volte dall'esterno – chi fosse e perché me lo stesse facendo, non avevo idea. Non ero ancora nemmeno cosciente, forse stavo ancora dormendo e anche se quelle strane parole mi si stavano stampando in modo indelebile nella testa, ancora pensavo a solo una cosa.

Solo ad un nome, che pronunciavo continuamente nella mia testa...

“Grant…” sentii finalmente il nome di mio fratello uscire dalle mie labbra per davvero. Anche se ero troppo privo di coscienza per accorgermene sul serio.

“Grant...” lo ripetei ancora, come avevo già fatto mille altre volte mentre ero nella dimensione dei sogni. Ed ecco che poi, rividi per l'ennesima volta la sua morte...che forse non avrebbe mai più lasciato i miei incubi.

“Grant!” urlai infine, svegliandomi di soprassalto e tutto sofferente.

La testa mi girava e mi sentivo, caldo, febbricitante, ma anche stanco e debole. Poi incominciai a sentire che l’avambraccio sinistro mi bruciava in modo fastidioso. Come se me lo stessero marchiando a fuoco. Così lo guardai e vidi che effettivamente, c’era qualcosa di nero; un tatuaggio? Forse? E non solo, anche un uomo di colore che...non capivo, sembrava essere lui la causa, sembrava essere lui che mi stava marchiando.

Ma la cosa perse subito il mio interesse, perché avevo altro per la testa.

“Calmo, sta calmo” mi disse lui con voce calda e confortante, facendomi poi di nuovo stendere nel letto. Ma ero così agitato e confuso, che ancora mi muovevo in modo del del tutto casuale. Non capendo quasi nulla e temendo il peggio.

“Do-dove mi trovo? Do-dov’è Grant!” chiesi di nuovo, in preda a quello che capii più tardi, essere il delirio della febbre.

“Shhh…sta-tranquillo ti ho detto, devi rilassati. Hai la febbre troppo alta, quindi ora torna a dormire ancora un po'. Quando ti sveglierai, finalmente ti dirò tutto e il lavoro sul tuo braccio, sarà finito” mi disse con una profonda calma per poi rassicurarmi ancora: “E poi, qui sei al sicuro. Niente più Vaas, niente più pirati...”

Niente Vaas e niente pirati, era un sogno? In ogni caso mi guardai intorno, ancora tutto spaesato.

Vicino al mio letto c’era un orribile pupazzetto con una maschera rossa e…e…un machete. Ma non lo presi, in quel momento ero ancora troppo confuso per realizzare cos’era un machete – forse più tardi, avrei avuto la lucidità di provare a prenderlo. Ma ora, era solo una la cosa che chiedevo...

“Dovè Grant, dove, dov’è Gran…” ripetei ancora freneticamente e poi...realizzai.

E come accadde, di colpo, divenni di un’improvvisa calma inquietante; ma solo perché gli occhi mi si sgranarono ancora una volta dall’orrore e tutto il mio corpo, si paralizzò.

Lentamente mi rilasciai finalmente ricadere disteso sul letto. Muto e pallido come un fantasma.

“Grant…” dissi poi con voce flebile, mentre gli occhi mi si riempirono di lacrime e la mia espressione divenne la prova evidente di tutta la mia sofferenza.

“Grant è morto” sussurrai poi sconvolto avendo ricordato; portandomi le mani in alto, a coprirmi quel viso così patetico e pietoso.

“Grant è morto” ripetei poi infine, con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi.

_Me la pagheranno…_

L’immagine del suo cadavere, come quello di Vince, mi ritornò alla mente, per rimanerci ormai in modo del tutto indelebile…

_Me la pagheranno!_

E immediatamente, l'idea che potesse succedere anche a miei amici, anche l'ultimo fratello che mi era ancora rimasto...iniziò a perseguitarmi ed essere, per quello che presagii sarebbe stato molto tempo, la mia paura principale – la mia paura più grande.

 _Tutti quanti loro! Li ammazzerò tutti se necessario!_ _Hai capito?_ _Io ti ammazzerò! Vaas!_

Urlai in fine, come un monito – _come una promessa_ – nella mia testa, prima di svenire di nuovo dalla stanchezza. Ritornando nel modo dei sogni – o dei perenni incubi ormai.

 

_"segui la via e troverai la risposta..."_

 

Credo che fu così, che in quello che ormai capii essere il paradiso (sì, ma delle bestie selvagge), che il ragazzo che ero prima morì e al suo posto, iniziò a nascere (o a emergere) il guerriero che giaceva sepolto dentro di me. Unicamente teso a sopravvivere, unicamente teso alla vendetta…

Nella speranza di salvare coloro che più amavo.

 

_**Welcome to Rook Paradise...Jason Brody** _

_**Free of the society. Free of the chains of morality.** _

  
_(**benvenuto al paradiso delle Rook...Jason Brody._  
_Libero dalla società. Libero dalle catene della morale)_

 


End file.
